Contemplando la Destrucción
by Greygab
Summary: Fic dedicado a Inudescargas utilizando nombres de usuarios lo cuales seran los personajes en la historia. Estos usuarios logran pasar el monitor y adentrarse en el mundo virtual.
1. Día 0: Bienvenidos a Inudescargas!

Contemplando la destrucción[Inudescargas Fic]

Todo comenzo como un juego, una tonteria de la vida.

Aquel dia, Angel nos reunio a todos en un mismo punto. Todavía no sabemos como, pero trataremos de descubrirlo.

Para empezar, les contare. Formabamos parte de un foro de Internet llamado Inudescargas. Este foro en si es de anime, pero debido a que siempre hablabamos y comentabamos de todo, se termino convirtiendo en lo que se podria llamar una familia.

Inudescargas cuenta con un administrador principal, este en Angel.

Angel es la autoridad maxima, y por eso, tambien es muy respetado. Desconociamos el motivo por el cual habia creado esta web…. Hasta hace unos dias.

Dia 0

El foro estaba mas activo que nunca, los usuarios hablaban mucho por el Chat, y todos nos divertiamos. El foro tenia mucha gente, y para controlarla existen los administradores y administradores. Ese dia el trabajo que teniamos era bastante debido a que la gente era mucha.

De repente, en el Chat aparecio Angel(lo cual era extraño, ya que el comúnmente se conecta mas de noche).

Angel: Chicos!!!!

Isaac: Angelitooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Diana: Hola Angel Muñoz!

Gab: Hola angelito n_n

Angel: Tengo que avisarles algo importante!

Lore: Hola angelito!

Kamy: Que sucede?

Angel: A ver si se calman y me dejan escribir!!!

Isaac: …. Dejen hablar a Angelito!

Angel: Tu tambien te callas Isaac!

Isaac: !!!

Angel: Necesito que todos se conecten en una hora al foro. En este momento voy a cerrar el acceso. Se los repito, en una hora los quiero aca!!!

Isaac: Para que?

Gab: Por que?

Lore: Yo no voy a estar en una hora, asi que los saludo!

Kamy: Adios Lore!

Gab: Chau Lore!

Angel: Me dejan terminar!!!! En una hora aquí, esta bien?

Isaac: Si… supongo

Angel: Ah! Y traigan a todos los miembros de Inudescargas que puedan.

Isaac: Ok, Angelito

-Angelito se desconecta-

Isaac: Que extraño…

Gab: No debe ser nada.

Diana: Pero… mejor que estemos.

Adri: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Llegue!!!

Kamy: Hola Adri! ^^

Unos segundo después no pudimos entablar conversación debido a que no teniamos permitido el acceso a la pagina.

La hora paso en conversaciones y ingresamos nuevamente a Inudescargas. Esta vez, solo estaba el Chat.

Personas conectadas:

Adri, Isaac, Edisson, Diana, Kamy, Angelito, Dorian, Fede, Kevin y yo.

Isaac: No somos taaaantos…

Diana: Bue, es lo que conseguimos.

Gab: Yo creo que esta bien n_n

Kev: Gab!! Hace cuanto que estas aca?!

Gab: Hace media hora ¬.¬

Fede: eaeaeaeaea! Que hace esta gente piola?

Edi: Demonios! Llego Fede!

Adri: Fedeeeee!! Wiiii!!!

Angelito: Chicos!!!

Isaac: Angelitoooooooooooooo!!!

Diana: Siempre el saluda primero…

Fede: Angelito!!

Gab: Hola!

Angelito: Preparense para vivir algo nuevo!

Adri: Algo nuevo?

Angelito: Suerte en su viaje!!

Dorian: Viaje?

Isaac: Estabas vivo Dorian!!

Angelito: Los veo alli!

Dorian: Eh?

Los monitores de todos se iluminaron y nuestros cuerpos fueron literalmente absorbidos por la pantalla. Luego de eso, recuerdo haber viajado por un tunel de luz… y entonces…

Gab: Augh...-Me levanto-*Donde estoy?...*

El lugar era un bosque colmado de arboles, sin ningun rastro de población. Me dispuse a caminar por el sitio hasta que encontre un viejo hotel. Al entrar, me encontre con muchas personas.

Gab: E… e… Hola…

???: Hola, ven pasa por aquí.

Gab: Si, permiso-Entro y me siento en una butaca- Emm… me podria decir en donde estamos?

???: Ni siquiera yo lo se, pero… bienvenido.

Gab: *Esa cara…* Isaac?

???: Como sabes mi nombre?

???: Isaac, con quien estas?

Gab: Lo sabia! Eres Isaac de Inudescargas!

Todos: Tu tambien eres de Inudescargas?!

Isaac: Gab?

Gab: Si, soy yo!

Isaac: Asi que tambien estas aca! Mira! Te presento a todos los del foro… Alli esta Adri, Diana, Fede, Kev…

Edi: Isaac! Callate! Lo haras con cada visita que llegue?

Isaac: Calla Edi!

Fede: Gab cara de torta!

Gab: Fede?*La verdad, no se si es el, nunca dejo una foto, pero.. por como habla debe ser el…*

Fede: Como estas? Todo piola?

Gab: *Si... es el* Si, de diez.

???: Veo que ya estan todos reunidos…

Kamy: Quien es?

???: No reconocen a su administrador?

Dorian: Angelito?!

Una tele que se encontraba en la mesa se prende y en ella aparecio el rostro de Angel hablandonos.

Angel: Bien, ahora que todos llegaron y estan juntos, les tengo que decir por que estan aca.

Kev: Dinos! Estaba en mi casa tranquilo, y de repente todo se ilumino y apareci aca.

Gab: *Asi que lo de le fue igual…*

Angel: Los traje aca, debido a que los necesitaba para proteger a la web.

Dorian: Protegerla?

Angel: Hay un virus rondando la web, es el mas poderoso y destructivo de todos, asi que necesito que lo destruyan antes de que ataque la web y la destruya.

Isaac: Destruirlo?... Pero… donde estamos?!

Angel: El virus permanece en la base de datos al igual que todos ustedes. Mas tarde me conecto de nuevo para decirles mas al repecto. Mientras tanto quedense en este hotel.

Dorian: Espera! Como es eso que estamos en la base de datos.

Angel: Asi es… Bienvenidos a Inudescargas!


	2. Día 1: Como un conejillo de indias

Fragmentos del capitulo anterior

Angel: Chicos!!!!

Angel: Necesito que todos se conecten en una hora al foro. En este momento voy a cerrar el acceso. Se los repito, en una hora los quiero aca!!!

Isaac: Ok, Angelito

La hora pasó…

Angelito: Chicos!!!

Angelito: Preparense para vivir algo nuevo

Angelito: Suerte en su viaje!!

Dorian: Viaje?

* * *

Gab: Augh

Me dispuse a caminar por el sitio hasta que encontre un viejo hotel.

Gab: *Esa cara…* Isaac?

Todos: Tu tambien eres de Inudescargas?!

Una tele que se encontraba en la mesa se prende y en ella aparecio el rostro de Angel hablandonos.

Angel: Hay un virus rondando la web, es el mas poderoso y destructivo de todos, asi que necesito que lo destruyan antes de que ataque la web y la destruya.

Angel: El virus permanece en la base de datos al igual que todos ustedes.

Dorian: Espera! Como es eso que estamos en la base de datos.

Angel: Asi es… Bienvenidos a Inudescargas!

Dia 1

De este modo… comenzó nuestra aventura…

Pasamos la noche hospedados en ese hotel. Todos estabamos preocupados, por que estabamos ahí, como es que alguien puede entrar a un mundo virtual succionado por su monitor, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que nos haciamos.

Al dia siguiente todos despertamos un poco mas relajados, no se podia decir que estabamos tranquilos, ya que seria mentira. Desayunamos con un poco de comida que encontramos. Ya al mediodia, Angel se comunico de nuevo con nosotros desde el televisor.

Angel: Chicos!!!

Isaac: Angel!

Gab: Esto me recuerda al "Gran Hermano"…

Dorian: Angelito, ahora si, explicanos bien todo.

Angel: Esta bien, tratare de explicarles un poco.

Dorian: Perfecto, te escuchamos…

Angel: Hace un tiempo, me entere que el virus REAPER estaba rondando la web infectando cada una de las paginas a las que llegaba. Es un virus muy poderoso y es indestructible. El Reaper se va multiplicando, y esas copias poseen menos poder que el original. Hace poco una de esas copias se metio a la base de datos de Inudescargas, lo que ocasiono aquella caida de hace unos meses, no se si recuerdan.

Kev: Si, estuvimos bastante tiempo fuera de la red.

Angel: Bueno, ese fue el motivo. Todo ese tiempo intente liberarme de esa copia del virus probando todo tipo de antivirus, pero nada funciono. El virus salio de la base de datos de ID y se metio a la base de datos de 000webhost, el servidor que nos alojaba, es asi como procedi a cambiar de servidor y todo volvio a funcionar. Pero, el otra copia volvio a ingresar a la base de datos de ID, y es para eso que los llame. Deben destruir esa copia desde adentro. Según algunos contactos, ya son cerca de 50 copias las que creo el Reaper, parecen poco pero ellos ya van destruyendo mas de 1000 paginas web.

Dorian: Tremendo poder destructivo.

Angel: Es bastante grave. No se si esta vez corramos tanta suerte como la anterior, asi que decidi hacer esto, llamarlos y pedirles que me ayuden a destruirlo.

Fede: No hubiese sido mas facil decirnos eso desde un principio?

Angel: Si, pero, que habrian pensado si les decia que los meteria a la base de datos de ID? Pensarian que estaria loco. Asi que decidi hacerlo directamente.

Edi: Por cierto, como es que hiciste eso?

Kamy: Si, como se hace para materializar a alguien virtualmente? Es algo inquietante.

Angel: No los materialize, solo a sus mentes. Crear cuerpos virtualmente es sencillo, como habran visto en las películas. Pero no tienen mente, son cuerpos sin la posibilidad de moverse. Lo que hice fue crear esos cuerpos casi iguales a la realidad, y mediante el rayo de luz los desmayé y tome datos de su mente. Es decir, crear algo asi como una cabeza virtual.

Diana: Entonces ahora estamos desmayados en casa?

Angel: Asi es, la unica forma de que regresen a sus casas es terminando la mision, para que yo les active el programa nuevamente y sus mentes reales reaccionen.

Adri: Entonces dependemos de ti. Ah, en la conversación habia algunos anonimos verdad? Que paso con ellos?

Angel: Cuando los materialize, hice una selección de quienes entraria.

Adri: Entonces quedaron fuera… y… como destruiremos el virus?

Angel: Bueno, no sera nada facil. Por suerte, hay un dicho que dice que Internet todo lo puede. Cerca del hotel hay un templo, lo llamo el templo de los elementos. Alli conseguiran algunas armas para destruir a la copia. Buena suerte!

El televisor se apaga y todos salimos de la casa.

Dorian: Muy bien, vamos a buscar ese templo!

Edi: Desde cuando el es el lider?

Adri: Jiji, tranquilo Edi, es el mas grande, asi que sigamoslo.

Gab: Hey Isaac, aquí esta Diana, pudiste hablarle?

Isaac: No, todavía no he podido.

Gab: Diana!!! Isaac quiere hablar con vos!

Isaac: Ala! Gab calla!

Kev: Deja de decir ala! Me lo robastes a mi!

Isaac: No era de tu propiedad o si?

Fede: Jaja, dejen de pelear chabones.

Dorian:*Quien me mando a cuidar de estos niños?...*

Diana: Kamy, eres muy simpatica.

Kamy: Tu tambien Diana, es lindo haberte conocido.

Diana: Y dime, como es tu vida alli en España?

Kamy: Es tranquila, sin complicaciones.

Dorian: Chicos!!! Llegamos!!

Frente a nosotros se encontraba un templo con un cartel luminoso gigante que decia: "TEMPLO DE LOS ELEMENTOS". Al entrar, vimos que el templo contaba con una sola habitación y en medio de esta habia una gran fuente. La fuente era extraña, los chorros de agua que salian de los jarrones que ,tenian unos niños, eran de muchos colores.

Adri: Amarillo… Rojo…Azul…Blanco…

Diana: Agua de todos colores…

Fede:*Me recuerda a la propaganda de jugos…jugo… quiero jugo…*

Kev: *Que cara rara que tiene Fede* Ala! Y ahora que hacemos?

Isaac: Esto se puede tomar? Tengo sed!!

Dorian: La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de que tenemos que hacer aca.

Sin darnos cuenta, Edi ya estaba tomando un poco de agua amarilla.

Dorian: Edi! Que haces?!

Lo toma de un brazo para sacarlo de la fuente pero Dorian es el que sale volando debido a un chispazo electrico que proviene de Edi

Edi: Genial! Siento que la electricidad corre por mi cuerpo. Estoy supercargado!

Gab: Dorian…

Adri: Amarillo… Electricidad…

Kev: El poder es representado por el color entonces?

Sin darle importancia al comentario de Kev, ya todos estabamos probando un poco de agua de color.

Adri: A ver tome agua de color celeste… entonces?

Kev: Adri… estas volando…bajate…

Adri: Entonces… manejo el viento!!!-Sale a volar por los aires-

Fede: A ver yo tome agua azul entonces…que habilidad tengo?

Kev: Ya terminaste?

Kev estaba empapado debido a que Fede sin darse cuenta uso sus poderes de agua.

Fede: Uh… bueno, quedaste de diez!

Diana: Tuve que tomar el agua verde, porque Fede me saco mi lugar. Yo queria el agua azul… bueno, no me quejo tampoco. Agua verde… entonces… plantas?

Alrededor de Kev empiezan a salir pequeñas raices que lo toman de los pies imposibilitandole el movimiento.

Kev: *Tanta mala suerte tengo que tener hoy? Al menos no me mandaron a volar como a Dorian*

Isaac: Estoy en llamas!!!

-Kev es quemado por las llamas que lanza Isaac por la boca.-

Kev:*Al menos quemo las raices que me atrapaban…* Mejor voy a ver que me toca a mi! –Kev toma el agua marron-

Isaac: Esa parecia agua un poco sucia…

Kev: Agua marron… entonces… supongo que manejo la tierra…

-Una montaña se levanta desde el suelo rompiendo el techo impactando en Adri quien baja en un instante desmayada-

Kev: Adri! Estas bien?

Adri: Si.. mami… media hora mas… no quiero ir a la escuela…

Diana: Controlate Kevin!

Kev: *Justo a mi me lo vienen a decir… hace rato me quemaron, atraparon y mojaron*

Isaac: Gab! Mirame estoy en llamas!!!

Edi: Ya calmate Isaac! –De un choque electrico manda a Isaac a volar-

Gab: Eso no hacia falta Edi… pero al menos evitaste que me queme…

Edi: Ven aquí Isaac!!-Corre hacia el-

Gab:*Ni siquiera me presto atención…* A ver que me toca a mi…-Tomo el agua Negra-

Fede: Gab! Que te tocó?

Gab: No tengo idea… ves algun cambio en mi?

Fede: No, nada…

Gab: Quizas el negro era sin poderes…

Fede: Puede ser…

Dorian: A ver si se calman todos!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos:…

Dorian: Es mi turno!-Toma agua de color plateado-

Diana: Me parece a mi o hace mas frio…

Isaac: Me estoy apagando…

Kev: Entonces… hie…

-Kev se congela y queda hecho estatua-

Kamy: Do…rian… pon la… calefacción…

Adri: Mami… Hace frio… Dos horitas mas…

Isaac: Que frio!!!

-Isaac se prende casi completamente-

Fede: Ahora si esta mejor! Pongan el termostato en 24º para ahorrar energia!

Gab: *A que vino ese comentario?...*

Kamy: Queda solo una, menos mal, no queria elegir…

Gab: Agua blanca…

-Kamy bebe el agua-

Kamy: Y bien?

Todo el lugar se ilumina, fue un efecto similar al momento en que los monitores nos absorvieron. Al despertar, ya no nos encontrabamos en el templo, pero tampoco en el hotel. Ahora estabamos en un descampado, un lugar sin nada, era como la nada misma solo que con aspecto a campo.

Dorian: Chicos… chicos!!! Estan todos bien?!

Isaac: Todo bien por aquí!

Kamy: Si, todo bien… pero que paso?

Gab: Creo… que tu poder es la luz…

Fede: Gab… entonces el tuyo debe ser oscuridad.

Kev: Oscuridad?

-El suelo comienza a temblar-

Diana: Que pasa?!

Adri: Es un terremoto?!

???: Chicos! Tengan cuidado, una copia del virus va hacia ustedes!

Dorian: Angelito? Donde estas?

Angel: Les hablo por micro, ya que no me puedo mostrar en donde están. Ahora que consiguieron los poderes, pueden pelear.

Edi: Con los poderes… no dijiste que tendriamos armas en el templo?

Angel: Pueden usar la mente para eso, creen armas a partir de los poderes. Buena suerte!

Isaac: Tengan cuidado, algo se aproxima!

Fragmentos del proximo capitulo

Dorian: El virus tiene forma de araña?!

Isaac: Es algo parecido a eso…

Adri: No podemos vencer a algo tan grande!

Edi: Angel confia en nosotros, yo se que podemos!

Gab: Es demasiado grande…

Edi: Asi que debemos crear armas con nuestros poderes?

Fede: Vamos, quiero una lanza de agua!

Edi: Ruge! Guitarra electrica!!!

Gab: No puedo usar mis poderes

Kamy: Dorian, cuidado!!!

Dorian: Eh?!


	3. Día 2: Necesidad de lucha

Hace poco me di cuenta de que no le había posteado los nombres de los capítulos. Hasta el momento son 3:

Día 0: Bienvenidos a la red.

Día 1: Como un conejillo de indias.

Escenas del capitulo anterior

Diana: Que pasa?!  
Adri: Es un terremoto?!  
???: Chicos! Tengan cuidado, una copia del virus va hacia ustedes! Ahora que consiguieron los poderes, pueden pelear.  
Edi: Con los poderes… no dijiste que tendríamos armas en el templo?  
Ángel: Pueden usar la mente para eso, creen armas a partir de los poderes. Buena suerte!  
Isaac: Tengan cuidado, algo se aproxima!

Día 2: Necesidad de lucha

Diana: Esta cerca, el suelo esta temblando demasiado.

Dorian: Como es que un virus logra hacer temblar el piso?

Kev: Yo no tengo la menor idea.

Kamy: Miren! Por allí!

-Algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad, era algo negro y enorme, difícil de distinguir-

Dorian: Eso es… que es?

Adri: Eso parece una araña!

Dorian: El virus tiene forma de araña?!

Isaac: Es algo parecido a eso.

Adri: Yo… odio… a… las… arañas!!!

Reaper #1-Araña

-Adri vuela a la araña y le cae encima de la cara-

Gab: Espera!!!

Adri: Te odio!!!

-Le pica los ocho ojos a la araña y vuelve volando hacia nosotros-

Gab: Estas loca?!

Adri: Bueno es que…

-Otro temblor sacude la tierra-

Kamy: Que fue eso?

-Al darnos vuelta, la araña estaba tirada en el suelo patas para arriba-

Adri: Ven! La derrote!

Kev: Es algo loco, pero así parece…

-La araña se divide en mil pedazos esparcidos por el cielo-

Diana: Que paso con el virus?

???: Están todos bien?

Isaac: Angelitoooooooooooo!!

Ángel: Bien hecho por derrotar a una de las copias del Reaper!

Adri: Gracias, no fue nada! Hohohoho!

Gab: *Ahora se agranda, si casi se muere*

Ángel: Pero temo que la copia esparció datos por el cielo, y esos datos atrajeron a unas cuantas copias que tendrán que derrotar.

Dorian: Son muchas?

Ángel: No… solo unas… 10

Adri: Déjame que yo me encargo! Hohoho!

Gab: Todos lucharemos!

Dorian: Ustedes harán lo que yo les diga, eh?!

Kev: Si, señor!

Ángel: Lo dejo en tus manos Dorian!

Dorian: Esta bien! Veamos… somos 9 personas, así que si dividimos una copia por persona seremos capaces de derrotar!

Isaac: Pero… y la décima?

Diana: Esa la derrotaremos entre todos.

Dorian: Exactamente! Entendido?

Todos: Si, señor!!

Dorian: No me digan así ¬.¬

-Los virus se aproximaron y cada uno tomo su camino dejando a Dorian luchar contra dos de las copias-

Adri: Este será mío!

Reaper #2- Cucaracha

Kamy: Tú vas contra mí!

Reaper #3-Serpiente

Diana: Voy contra este!

Reaper #4-Conejo

Adri: Claro, elígete a uno suave, cuando quieras ¬¬

-#4 lanza a Diana bien lejos atacándola con una zanahoria-

Adri: Ups…

-#3 se trepa por adri intentando meterse por su boca-

Edi: Tengan cuidado chicas!

Reaper #5- Mono

Kev: Tú serás mío!

Reaper #6- Tortuga

Edi: Cuidado Kev, con lo rápido que te atacara –Tono sarcástico-

-#6 expulsa su caparazón hacia Edi dejándolo inconciente por unos segundo-

Kev: Jajajaja!!! Has visto te ha dado tu merecido!

Gab: Dejen de pelear un rato!

Reaper #7-Rata

Isaac: Peleemos Gab! Yo elijo a este!

Reaper #8- Suricata

Gab: Una suricata? O.o

Dorian: A mi me tocan dos?!

Reaper #9 y #10- Marmotas

Kev: Ajajajajaja!! Dorian, te tocaron unas marmotas!

-#5 le tira una banana en la cara a Kev-

Dorian: Ahí tienes, te lo mereces!!!

Isaac: Esperen… 1…5…7…9 Falta una copia.

Kev: Espera… 1…5…7…9 Falta alguien o.o

Todos: FEDE?!

-MIENTRAS TANTO FEDE ESTABA EN ALGUN LADO…-

Fede: Donde están todos?! Me dejaron bien atrás…

-Un camión se acerca a Fede y baja el chofer de una manera muy ruda buscando pelea-

Fede: Lindo camión! Esta re piola!

Chofer: Hmf!!

Reaper #11- Matón

Fede: Que buscas pelea?!

#11: Tu existencia debe ser destruida!

Fede: No te tengo miedo!

-Acierta varios puñetazos a la cara del Reaper pero estos no surgen efecto-

#11: Necesitas más que eso para derrotarme!

-Con un puñetazo manda a Fede a unos metros de allí-

Fede: Ugh!!!-Se levanta- necesito ganar!

#11: Es imposible.

Fede: No, si solo tuviese un arma.

-#11 acierta varios puñetazos sobre Fede dejándolo semi-inconciente-

Fede: Vamos, quiero una lanza de agua!

-Las manos de Fede brillaron con un color azulado y una lanza surgió en ellas-

Fede: Perfecto!

-Envía la lanza directo a #11 acertando-

#11: Crees que con eso me has derrotado?!

Fede: La verdad que ni idea, pero eso espero!

#11: Fue un buen intento pero…?!

-La copia empieza a desintegrarse transformándose en un charco de agua-

Fede: Bueno… eso es todo.

-Mira al camión-

Fede: Bueno… casi todo :D

-DE VUELTA AL OTRO ESCENARIO-

Gab: Ugh!-Salgo volando hacia un costado-

Isaac: Estas bien?!

Gab: Si, no te preocupes.

Dorian: Están todos bien?! No se exijan demasiado! Ya casi termino con este!

-De una patada, Dorian derriba al #9 haciendo que este desaparezca-

Diana: Estas cosas con muy grandes…

Adri: No podemos vencer a algo tan grande!

Edi: Ángel confía en nosotros, yo se que podemos!

Gab: Es demasiado grande…

Edi: Vamos Gab, acaso tienes miedo?

Gab: Cállate Edi, no es eso! ¬¬

Kamy: Tenemos que usar nuestros poderes… Luz!!!

-Un pequeño haz de luz brota en el aire-

Kev: Perfecto, ya tenemos una linterna para la noche.

Kamy: No seas sarcástico!

Diana: Déjenme intentar a mí! Naturaleza!

-Una liana sale de un árbol-

#5: Uh uh uh! Uh! Uh uh! –Va a colgarse de la liana-

Kev: Genial ¬.¬

Diana: No molestes!

Dorian: Angelito nos dijo que creemos armas.

Edi: así que debemos crear armas con nuestros poderes?

Gab: Así lo dijo Angelito.

Kev: Esta bien… voy yo! Quiero… Quiero… Una maza![Aclaración: Si por esas casualidades no saben que es una maza, es como un martillo pero en versión muchísimo mas grande, comúnmente utilizado para demoler construcciones]

Isaac: Una maza? O.o

-Del suelo surge un montón de tierra y dentro de ese montón sale una maza-

Kev: Ven funciono!

#6: Nnnnnnnnnoooooo

-#6 lanza su caparazón-

Kev: Estoy listo!

-De un mazazo, devuelve el caparazón a la tortuga derribándola y haciendo desvanecerse-

Kev: Lo ven! Soy el mejor!

Diana: No hubiese sido mejor un bat de béisbol?

Kev: Calla Diana!

Isaac: Hey! No le digas eso!

Diana: Isaac… [Aclaración: En este momento todavía no eran novios xD]

Isaac: Es mi turno! Quiero… Unos guantes de box, y unas bicicleta, y una Xbox360 y la PS3…

Adri: Aquí no esta Santa para pedirle todo eso -.-

Isaac: Bueno, con los guantes estarán bien!

-Los puños de Isaac empiezan a arder y recibe sus guantes de box enflamados-

Isaac: Genial!!!-De dos puñetazos derriba a #8 haciendo que se desvanezca-

Diana: Wow…

Isaac: Vamos, inténtalo Diana!

Diana: Ok! Yo quiero… una espada!

Adri: Yo también!!!

Diana: Vamos juntas!

Adri/Diana: Deseo una espada!

-Ambas se materializaron, la espada de Diana estaba cubierta de hojas, mientras que la de Adri presentaba una textura alrededor como si el viento la rodeara-

Adri: Es genial!

Diana: Ataquemos!

-Cada una con un solo mandoble derrotaron a #2 y a #4-

Edi: Ya quedan menos! Es mi turno! Vamos!

-De la nada se escuchan unas extrañas notas musicales desde lo lejos y una guitarra es atraída hasta las manos de Edi-

Edi: Ruge! Guitarra eléctrica!!!

Gab: Cuando la pidió?

Kamy: Ni idea.

-#5 cae de la liana debido a tan alto voltaje-

Edi: Ataque final!

-Edi parte la guitarra en la cabeza de #5 haciendo que este desaparezca-

Dorian: Era necesario eso?

Edi: Por supuesto, ningún concierto esta terminado sin que se rompa algún instrumento!

Dorian: Concierto? Como sea… Hacha!

-Un hacha cae en las manos de Dorian-

Dorian: Listo para la siguiente pelea!

Kamy: Yo quiero… Yo quiero… un arco!

Gab: Yo también!

Kamy/Gab: Queremos un arco!

-Kamy es rodeada por una brillante luz y en su espalda aparece un arco y algunas flechas luminosas, mientras que mi cuerpo se oscurece y en mi espalda aparece un arco pero ninguna flecha-

Kamy: Bien! Arco y flecha listo!

Gab: Pero yo no tengo flechas!

Kamy: Créalas a partir de tu poder, es en lo que pensé yo!

-Kamy lanza unas cuantas flechas a #3 derrotándolo-

Gab: Muy bien… oscuridad!!! NO!!!!!!!!

Flashback

Gab: No sabes cuanto te detesto!

???: Espera, no cometas una locura!

-Saco una pistola-

Gab: Te matare y no me arruinaras la vida de nuevo!

???: Espera, yo no mate a tu madre!

Gab: No mientas! -Gatillo pero la bala no sale-

???: Jajajaja, sabes… me encanto ver su cara de terror!

Gab: Maldito!

-Antes de que pueda hacer algo, esa persona se tira del puente en el que estábamos cayendo en la avenida principal-

Fin del Flashback

Gab: No.. No… no puedo… demasiada oscuridad.

Dorian: Gab.. Que te pasa?

Gab: No puedo usar mis poderes

Kamy: No te preocupes, yo acabo con el!

-Dispara algunas flechas hacia #7 destruyéndolo-

Isaac: De verdad estas bien?

Gab: Si… no hay problema -Mi arco desaparece-

Kev: Ok, sigamos peleando solo nos queda uno.

Dorian: A donde fue?!

Ángel: Chicos, deben encontrar un refugio, o algún lugar mas seguro, todavía queda una copia dando vueltas pero se aproximan más. Deben escapar hacia otro lugar de la red. Cuídense!

Dorian: Espera!

Kamy: Dorian, cuidado!!!  
Dorian: Eh?!

-#10 salta hacia Dorian pero es enviada a volar por un mazazo de Kev-

Dorian: Uff… gracias Kev!

Kev: Ala! De nada, para servir.

Isaac: Debemos irnos de aquí pero como…?

-Un camión se nos acerca a toda velocidad y frena a unos centímetros de nosotros-

Adri: Que hace un camión aquí?! O.o

???: Necesitan que los lleve a algún lado?

Isaac: Fede!!! A donde estabas?!

Fede: Dándole una paliza a un tipo!

Kamy: Dorian… tal vez el podría…

Dorian: Decidido, todos arriba del camión!

Todos: Si señor!!!

Dorian Que me dejen de decir así!!! ¬.¬

Fragmentos del próximo capitulo

Diana: Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Isaac: No lo se… hacia donde nos lleve el viento.

Adri: Entonces vayamos por allá!

Edi: Necesitamos comer algo…

Fede: No se que le pasa al camión, no quiere parar!

Kev: Cuidado, eso es un acantilado!

Fede: Agarrense fuerte!


	4. Día 3: Fuera de Peligro

Escenas del capitulo anterior

Dorian: Gab.. Que te pasa?

Gab: No puedo usar mis poderes

Isaac: Debemos irnos de aquí pero como…?

-Un camión se nos acerca a toda velocidad y frena a unos centímetros de nosotros-

Adri: Que hace un camión aquí?! O.o

Dorian: Decidido, todos arriba del camión!

Todos: Si señor!!!

Día 3: Fuera de Peligro

Dorian: Así que eso pasó…

Fede: -Mientras manejaba- Ajam, derrote a ese matón yo solo.

Kev: Es extraño, a todos nos tocaron animales para derrotar, y a ti un matón?

Fede: Así parece, de todos modos el mío costo, no paraba de atacarme.

Diana: Los Reaper contra los que luchamos no se veían agresivos…

Adri: Eso pensaba, no nos atacaron.

Kev: No recuerdas el caparazón?

Adri: Pero… me pongo a pensar si nos querían matar, o solo advertirnos.

Isaac: Advertirnos? De que?

Adri: Como voy a saber!

Edi: Ya cálmense, fue pura coincidencia, habrán tenido miedo.

Fede: Chicos agarrense que este es un camino difícil.

Diana: A donde nos dirigimos?

Isaac: No lo se… hacia donde nos lleve el viento.

-Todos miran a Adri-

Adri: Eh?

Isaac: Tu eres el viento, guíanos!

Adri: Entonces vayamos por allá!

Fede: Y donde queda "allá"?

Adri: A la derecha… no… a la izquierda…

Fede: Decídete!

Adri: No se!!!

Dorian: Fede, ve por donde sea, debemos ir a otra base de datos.

Kev: Espera… eso no seria irnos a otra página?

Dorian: Elemental mi querido Kevin!

Kev: Eh?!

Dorian: Nada, no importa.

Fede: Pero… como salimos de Inudescargas?

Dorian: Mmm…

Edi: Y bien?

Dorian: Mmm…

Diana: Mmm?...

Dorian: Ni idea.

Todos: ¬.¬

Dorian: Como voy a saber?!

Isaac: Mmm… Quiero probar algo…

Edi: Que cosa?

Isaac: Ajum(Preparando la voz) …. Angelitoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edi: Eso no funcionara!

???: Si, que necesitaban?

Edi: Es obvio que no es el!

Isaac: Acepta la derrota por una vez! Angelito, como salimos de Inudescargas?

Ángel: Deberían buscar algo que no sea de Inudescargas pero que este en ella?

Dorian: Como que?

Ángel: El Chat, un video de TuTubo, los anuncios gugle, cosas como esas.

Dorian: Ok, gracias!

Angelito: Ya me voy, mi gordita me espera para ir al cine, adiós!

Isaac: No te vallas!!! Angelitoooooooooooo!!!

Edi: Cállate de una vez!

Fede: Y como llegamos hacia al Chat?

Diana: Creo que se como…

-Mientras tanto, al fondo del camión-

Kamy: No sabes por que tus poderes no funcionaron?

Gab: No es que no funcionan, sino que no los quise hacer funcionar.

Kamy: Y por que?

Gab: …

Kamy: Anda, dime…

Gab: Hace dos años…

FLASHBACK

Gab: Mamá! Saldré con unos amigos, no regresare muy tarde!

Mamá: Esta bien hijo, no vuelvas tarde!

Gab: No molestes!

-Salgo de la casa-

Papá: No le digas esas cosas, ya te lo he dicho!

Mamá: Solo lo trato con cariño.

Papá: No se lo merece, me ha decepcionado muchas veces.

Mamá: Es nuestro hijo!

Papá: Pero lo estas llevando por un mal camino!

Mamá: Quizás tu seas el que lo esta guiando mal…

Papá: acaso dices que soy un mal padre?

Mamá: La verdad que si lo pienso, eres un inútil y un ebrio en todos los sentidos!

Papá: Ya cállate de una vez!-Corre a la habitación-

Mamá: Vuelve aquí!-Lo sigue a la habitación-

-En otro lado-

Muchacho1: Vamos, prueba.

Gab: No, no fumo…

Muchacho2: Mira, es solo una vez, no te hará nada.

Gab: No ven que se están arruinando la vida?

Muchacho1: Luego de esto no te interesa nada, solo pruébalo.

Gab: Me dejaran de molestar una vez que lo haga?

Muchacho1: Por supuesto y se que me lo agradecerás.

Gab: Bueno, como sea.

-Tomo el cigarrillo y cuando me lo estoy acercando a la boca suena el celular-

Muchacho2: Justo ahora? No atiendas!

Gab: Debo atender, es mi viejo-Atiendo el celular- Hola?

Papá: Hijo, vení urgente para casa!

Gab: Que pasa?

Papá: Tu mamá tuvo un accidente, vení para acá urgente!

Gab: Ya voy, espérame allí y quédate tranquilo.-Corto la llamada- Muchachos, tengo que irme!

Muchacho1: Esta bien, pero la próxima pruebas, eh!

Gab: Ya aléjense de eso!-Me voy corriendo-

-Ya en casa-

Gab: Papá! Que paso?!

-Mi papa sostenía a mi madre en sus brazos, ella sangraba mucho en el pecho-

Papá: Entraron unos ladrones a casa, y le dispararon. Paso todo tan rápido que no pude hacer nada.

Gab: Llamaste a la policía?

Papá: Si los llame, pero dijeron que la llevemos al hospital para que la curen.

Gab: Vamos, entonces!

-Subimos a mi madre al auto y llegamos al hospital, luego de que la atendieran y le hicieran algunos estudios clínicos, nos avisan que falleció de una hemorragia-

Gab: No… no puede ser…

Papá: Vamos no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien…

Fin del Flashback

Gab: "Todo va a estar bien", pensar en esa frase me da asco y repugnancia.

Kamy: Tu madre murió en ese tiroteo… eso que recuerdas es lo que no te deja usar tus poderes?

Gab: No es solo eso, veras…

Flashback

Luego del fallecimiento de mi madre, comenzaron las pericias policiales. Mi padre les relato todo lo sucedido, como los ladrones entraron a la casa cuando ellos no se dieron cuenta. Amenazaron a mi madre con una cuchilla y luego sacaron una pistola y le dispararon a pecho frío en el pecho. Después, escaparon sin llevarse nada. También me preguntaron a mí debido a que tenía olor a humo de marihuana impregnado en mis prendas. Pensando de que era lo mejor, delate a mis amigos, los cuales tuvieron que declarar en contra del vendedor, el cual fue arrestado y cayo una banda de narcotraficantes. Mis amigos nunca me pudieron perdonar por haberlos acusado. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza había otro enigma…

Días después, las pericias continuaban. La policía empezaba a sospechar que todo había sido un crimen pasional y que era mi padre el que le había disparado. Y la verdad… empezaba a pensar lo mismo. Siempre viéndolo de forma correcta, como ejemplo a seguir, y el... siempre siendo estricto y duro conmigo, apenas si me permitía tener amigos. Mi madre en cambio era cariñosa y afectiva, para mi demasiado molesta, solo me di cuenta de cuanto era el amor que me daba una vez que se fue. Sus personalidades chocaban y muchas veces terminaban peleándose por varios días. Muchas veces mi padre golpeo a mi mamá por estos conflictos, una vez que intente detenerlo, resulte golpeado y castigado. Esos días mi padre no paraba de decirme "Sos una deshonra para esta familia, ojala nunca te hubiésemos tenido" y cosas similares. La verdad, no me interesaba lo que me decía, creía que me lo merecía por el hecho de haber ido en contra de sus principios.

Mientras la investigación continuaba, decidí hablar con el:

-Cenando un mes después del accidente-

Gab: Ya hace un mes…

Papá: …

Gab: Mamá debería de estar aquí comiendo con nosotros y no enterrada en una tumba.

Papá: …

Gab: Por que no contestas, es que me ocultas algo?

Papá: No te oculto nada, solo estoy pensando.

Gab: Es extraño, vos nunca pensás.

-Mi padre se para y de una bofetada me da vuelta la cara-

Papá: Quieres cerrar la boca un poco!

Gab: Que es lo que te pasa, te volviste loco?!

Papá: Déjame en paz!-Toma un abrigo del perchero y se va por la puerta-

Gab: Lo sabia…-Voy a la habitación de mi padre y tomo el arma que siempre decía tener para defensa propia-

-Mi padre caminaba por un puente que cruzaba la avenida principal, ahí es donde lo alcanzo-

Gab: Hey, espera!

Papá: te dije que me dejes solo!

Gab: Dime, la verdad… vos mataste a mamá!

Papá: Eh? De que hablas?!

Gab: No sabes cuanto te detesto!

Papá: Espera, no cometas una locura!

-Saco una pistola-

Gab: Te matare y no me arruinaras la vida de nuevo!

Papá: Espera, yo no mate a tu madre!

Gab: No mientas! -Gatillo pero la bala no sale-

Papá: Jajajaja, sabes… me encanto ver su cara de terror!

Gab: Maldito!

-Antes de que pueda hacer algo, esa persona se tira del puente en el que estábamos cayendo en la avenida principal-

Gab: No!!

Mi padre murió en ese accidente, aunque para mi, había muerto hace algunos años. Esa misma noche, la policía me interrogo y les conté todo lo ocurrido, parte por parte. Una jueza de menores me declaro inocente y me dejaron ir. Desde entonces, vivo con una familia adoptiva, ellos me cuidan y me dan mucho cariño.

Fin del Flashback

Kamy: Gab…

Edi: Vida dura, eh?

Gab: Tienes algún problema con eso?

Edi: Vamos, anímate. Eso ya paso, se hizo justicia.

Kamy: A veces eres tan insensible!

Edi: El hambre me produce eso.

Isaac: Gab… ahora estamos contigo, no debes preocuparte.

Diana: Hace cuanto que sucedió esto?

Gab: Dos años, desde entonces, me uní a Inudescargas y no me separo de la pagina, Es por eso que de verdad los considero a todos como mi familia.

Dorian: Compadre, somos tu familia.

Adri: Ánimos Gab!

Gab: Gracias…

Kev: A propósito Edi… que decías del hambre?

Edi: Necesitamos comer algo…

Isaac: Fede, no ves ningún lugar para comer?

Fede: Estoy muy concentrado viendo el mapa que ni siquiera veo por donde voy…

Todos: Eh?!

Edi: Mira al frente, tonto!!!

Fede: Ah, si cierto!

-Al sacar el mapa del parabrisas, vemos como estamos llegando hacia el final del camino-

Adri: Es el final del camino… no hay nada más?

Fede: Esta bien paremos acá…

Dorian: Esta bien, debe haber algo para comer.

Fede: Em… chicos…

Kev: Que pasa?

Fede: No se que le pasa al camión, no quiere parar!

Kev: Cuidado, eso es un acantilado!

Fede: Agarrense fuerte!

Diana: Nos caemos!

-El camión cae desde al acantilado y desaparece al tocar el suelo-

Horas más tarde

Adri: Auch… donde estoy? Esto es… es… tarea?!

-Adri rodeada de libros-

En otro lado…

Edi: Hmf… no paro de dar vueltas a este lugar…

-Una extraña música empieza a oírse-

Edi: Eso es… Reggaeton?! Uaaaaa!!!

En otro lado…

Dorian: Argh!-Se levanta- Que es este lugar?

???: Jijijijijiji

Dorian: Quien esta ahí?!

???: Ven a jugar con nosotros amiguito Dorian… te quiero yo… y tu a mi…

Dorian: Bar… Bar.. Bar... Barney!!! Ahhhhh!!!

En otro lado…

Kev: En donde estoy? Recuerdo que caímos del camión y entonces… Auch... mi cabeza…

???: Que has venido a cocinarnos tú?

Kev: Eh… cocinar?

???: Anda, queremos ver que delicias haces!

En otro lado…

Diana: Donde estoy…?

???: Hello little princess.

Diana: No se ingles!

???: I'm sorry, I can't understand you little princess.

Diana: Princess? No será princesa, no?

???: What do you say me?

En otro lado…

Kamy: Hola?... Hay alguien aquí?!

???: Guau! Guau!

Kamy: Un perrito?

???: Miau! Miau!

Kamy: Un gatito?

???: Auuuuuu!!!

Kamy: Un lobo? O.o

???: Tsss… Tsss…

Kamy: Una serpiente?!

En otro lado…

Gab: Ugh.. Donde están todos?

??? Alto ahí! A donde cree que va? Debe darme su usuario y contraseña para ingresar.

Gab: Eh?

???: Si no está registrado, puede hacerlo yendo a este link…

Gab: Registrarme…?

En otro lado…

Isaac: Augh… en donde estoy? Mi cabeza da vueltas *-*

???: Isaac-nekiiito *.*

???: A donde estabas! Hace tiempo que no se te veía! u.u

Isaac: Como? Donde estoy?

???: Vamos, no te hagas el tonto :P

???: Hola tengo una pregunta…

???: Que pasa anon?

Isaac: Anon?

Fragmentos del próximo capítulo:

Adri: Estoy en un foro de ayuda para estudiantes?!

Edi: Estoy en un foro de música chatarra?!

Dorian: Estoy en una web de Barney?!

Kev: Estoy en una web de cocina?!

Diana: Estoy en un foro ingles de princesitas?!

Kamy: Estoy en una web de mascotas?!

Gab: Estoy en una web de juegos?!

Isaac: Estoy… en el Chat de Inudescargas?


	5. Día 4: Divide y vencerás

Fragmentos del capítulo anterior:

Fede: Estoy muy concentrado viendo el mapa que ni siquiera veo por donde voy…

Todos: Eh?!

Edi: Mira al frente, tonto!!!

Adri: Es el final del camino… no hay nada más?

Fede: No se que le pasa al camión, no quiere parar!

Kev: Cuidado, eso es un acantilado!

Fede: Agarrense fuerte!

Diana: Nos caemos!

Día 4: Dividide y venceras.

Isaac: Anon?

Anon: Si? Que sucede Isaakux?

Isaac: Nekiiito? Magie? Blanca?

Blanca: Que pasa Isaac? Estas bien?

Isaac: Chicas.. estoy dentro de Inudescargas, deben ayudarme!!

Magie: Claro que estas dentro, si estas en la pagina xD

Isaac: No me refiero a dentro de la página!

Blanca: Pero si es lo que acabas de decir!!!! -.-

Magie: Este Isaac esta loquito _

Lore: Hola chicos!

Isaac: Lore! Al fin alguien que me comprenderá! Recuerdas el otro día cuando Angelito nos cito a todos?

Lore: Em… si claro. xq?

Magie: Que le pasa a Isaac?

Isaac: Ese día, no se como paso pero aparecimos todos adentro de la base de datos. Fuimos transportados hacia las profundidades de la web.

Magie: Ajajaja!!! Que loco nekito *-*

Blanca: Lore…

Lore: Se atrevió de nuevo…

Blanca: Isaac… espera allí.

-Blanca se desconecta-

Lore: No te preocupes, te ayudaremos!

Magie: Que pasa? No entiendo nada _

Lore: Magie, lo que dice Isaac es cierto, el esta dentro de Inudescargas. Isaac, con quien estas ahí?

Isaac: Con Dorian, Kevin, Edi, Diana, Kamy, Adri, Gabo y Fede.

Lore: Muy bien, manténganse juntos.

Isaac: Pero... les perdí el rastro cuando se estrello el camión de Fede…

Lore: Que?!

EN OTRO LADO…

Edi: No... quiten esa música!!!

???: Vamos amiga, únete a la onda!

Edi: Quien eres?! A esto llamas onda?!

???: vamos, se que en tu interior lo quieres bailar.

???: Ven y sana mi dolor…

Edi: Ya cállense!!! Esto no es música!!!

???: Que ha dicho este chico?

???: Dijo que esto no era música…

???: Deberemos castigarlo…

-Cinco sujetos salen de un rincón con aspecto de estar verdaderamente enojados-

Edi: -Traga saliva- Quienes son?!

Reapers #12#13#14#15#16-Músicos

Edi: Son Reapers?!

#15: Así es, no podrás tú solo contra nosotros!

Edi: Vamos, guitarra eléctrica!

-La guitarra aparece-

#12: Planeas combatir metal contra reggaeton, jaja, eres tonto niño.

Edi: Que sea una batalla de música entonces.

#14: Que así sea…-Risa malvada-

Edi comienza a tocar rock mientras los Reapers se preparaban para su turno. Edi tocaba con tanto ímpetu, era como si nada lo parara. Los sonidos finos salían de esa guitarra a la vez que los chispazos cubrían el escenario que se había creado pobremente. El chico de la guitarra interpretaba nota por nota sin parar ni equivocarse, realmente lo hacia muy bien, pero sorpresivamente recibe una gran cantidad de agua en su cuerpo y mojaba a la vez el instrumento musical. Debido a la reacción de Agua+Electricidad, Edisson salio volando a varios metros del escenario quedando semi inconciente en el suelo.

#16: Eso se merece por enfrentarnos!

#13: Creen que haya muerto?

#15: No lo creo, no se rendirá tan fácilmente…

EN OTRO LADO…

Kev: Que hago aquí?

???: Bienvenido nuevo chef!

Kev: Nuevo chef?

???: La clientela se esta impacientando.

???: No lo ven, el no sabe cocinar nada, deben contratarme a mí!

Kev: Ala! Quien eres?!

???: Seré tu rival! Haremos un concurso de cocina!

???: Esta bien, pasen al escenario!

Kevin es arrastrado por la nada misma al escenario. Sentía como si algo lo empujara desde la espalda arrastrándolo al escenario. Al llegar, vio como varias personas esperaban sentadas en sus mesas, mientras degustaban el platillo de entrada. La persona que le había hablado antes presento el espectáculo que al parecer iba a ser un show de cocina. Kevin nunca supo cocinar ni un simple arroz, así que le seria difícil realizar algo para el deguste de los comensales del restaurante. Debía hacer algo exquisito, pero el problema es que el no sabia cocinar nada. El espectáculo ya comenzaba…

Presentador: Muy bien, los chefs de esta competencia son… Kevin! El muchacho de afuera!

Reaper #17-Animador

Kev: Esperen ustedes son…

Animador: y #18 el postulante al nuevo cargo!

Rival: Tú quedaras fuera, además de quedarme con el puesto, me quedare con tu base de datos!

Reaper #18-Cocinero

Kev: Son Reapers!

Todos: SI!!!!!!

Reapers #19#20#21#22#23#24#25- comensales

Animador: Debo advertirte algo. Si pierdes en esta competencia, tu base de datos será devorada por tu rival. No debes perder, esta prueba consiste de 3 platillos, el que gane 2 de 3 platillos es el que ganara el combate!

Kev: Esperen! Yo nunca accedí a esto!

Rival: Si te vas, serás hombre muerto!

comensales: Vamos comiencen!!

Animador: Muy bien! Listos cocineros!! A cocinar!!!

-La competencia dio inicio-

EN OTRO LADO…

Adri: Tarea… no quiero!!!!!

???: Por favor Adriana… pase a la pizarra!

Adri: A…dria..na.. Nadie me llama por mi nombre completo!!!

???: Deletreaste mal Adriana! Tienes un negativo!

Adri: Como?! Usted es malo!!!

???: Ese es mi labor!

Reaper #26-Profesor

Adri: Lo único que falta es que este ese compañero inteligente que siempre me molesta.

???: Hola Adri!

Adri: Lo sabía…

Reaper #27-Alumno

#27: Esto será una prueba de inteligencia!

Profesor: Eso es, empezaremos con categorías, deberás responder todo bien y podrás salir de aquí!

Adri: Me niego!-Va hacia la puerta y al intentar abrirla, no logra nada- Podrían abrir esta puerta?

Profesor: Derrota a este alumno ejemplar y te dejare salir al recreo!

Adri: Esta bien, solo tengo que pensar un poco y ganare!

El profesor saco de su bolsillo una bolsa llena de papelitos. Adri y su compañero se acercaron y tomar un papel cada uno. En el papel de #27 decía Economía mundial, mientras que en el de Adri decía Geografía. Esas eran las categorías con la que cada uno participaba. El profesor comenzó a escribir preguntas en cada una de las pizarras y al terminar, invito a los dos alumnos a que se acercasen a ellas. Una vez que ambos leyeron el cuestionario, comenzó a correr el tiempo y empezaron a contestar. Adri no iba muy bien con esto, en cambio su compañero ya estaba terminando. El tiempo acabo y el primer round fue ganado por #27 derrotando a la chica por 30 preguntas respondidas contra 4 que la muchacha logro hacer.

Profesor: Muy bien, aquí empezaremos el segundo round! Vengan y saquen los papeles, hay de todas las categorías!

Adri saca un papelito y le toca la categoría espectáculos. #27 saca el papel y le toco deportes. Debido a que #27 estaba inspirado en uno de los compañeros de Adri, poseía los mismos conocimientos que el, hasta incluso el mismo estilo de vida. Siempre se la pasaba leyendo y estudiando que en su vida la palabra deportes no formaba parte del diccionario.

Adri: En esta le ganare, lo se!

EN OTRO LADO…

Kamy: No me gustan esos animales!!!!

???: Para lograr salir de este lugar deberás completar cinco desafíos que te daré. Si no lo lograras quedaras aquí para siempre y yo devorare tu base de datos!

Kamy: Como?! Quien eres?

???: Soy el guardaparques de este zoológico!

Reaper #28- Guardaparques

Kamy: Eres un Reaper?

Guardaparques: Así es. Solo podrás derrotarme una vez que cumplas con todos los desafíos.

Kamy: Déjame salir ahora!!!

El lugar se ilumino completamente dejando ver todo a su alrededor. El lugar era como lo dijo el Reaper, era un zoológico enorme. A simple vista no tenía una puerta de salida por la cual Kamy pudiese escapar. El hombre se le acerco y le dio el papel al mismo instante en el que desaparecía. Al leer aquella hoja, decía: "Alimentar a los bebes panda". De este modo, empezó la primera tarea en el zoológico. Se acerco cuidadosamente a la fosa de los pandas y observo que cerca de las rejas había un balde con cañas de bambú.

Reapers #29 #30-Pandas

Instantáneamente la muchacha lo tomo y arrojo su contenido a la fosa. Los pequeños animales se acercaron lentamente a comer aquella delicia. Luego de haberla terminado, el papel que Kamy llevaba desapareció como por arte de magia.

Continuó caminando por el zoológico cuando una flecha casi le atraviesa la cabeza. El elemento de madera y metal poseía una nota atada a ella. "Realizar el show con los lobos marinos" es lo que decía. Al encontrar la pileta, se puso el respectivo traje de trabajo, y se lanzo a la pileta. Solo que se olvido de un pequeño detalle… no sabia nadar.

Reapers #31#32-Lobos marinos

EN OTRO LADO…

???: Te quiero yo y tú a mí!!!

Dorian: Cállate!!! Nadie te quiere!!!

???: Entonces te llamaremos Nadie! Ven a jugar con nosotros Nadie!!!

Reaper #33- Barney

Dorian: No, claro que no! Yo no me llamo así!!

???: Venga abuelito, juegue con nosotros!!!

???: Si, cuéntenos un cuento!!

Reapers #34 #35-Niños

Dorian: A…bu…e…li…to… Los matare!!!

Así es como dorian comenzó a correr a los niños mientras ellos sonreían intensamente. La alegría que despedían esos Reapers no parecía proveniente de ellos, era como si la risa y la felicidad provenían de otra gente, de otros chicos. El "abuelito" seguía corriendo detrás de ellos, pero se canso tanto que debió tomar asiento. En ese momento los niños se pusieron a llorar debido a que querían que el juego continuase. Los ojos les brillaban debido a las lágrimas y Barney llego para alentarlos. Luego de una de sus tontas canciones infantiles, en la que Dorian tuvo que participar aunque a la fuerza, los niños se calmaron y se recostaron en el suelo a dormir. Era extraño, a pesar de ser Reapers no eran para nada agresivos, no se notaba ni un mínimo impulso por atacarlo. Al dormirse el muñeco de color violeta y sexualidad indefinida hablo con el co-administrador de Inudescargas.

Barney: Y como es que paraste aquí? Jijijiji

Dorian: No lo se, aparecí aquí y rodeado de ti y estos niños.

Barney: Eso paso hace algún tiempo con otra persona.

Dorian: Como?! Alguien más paso por aquí?

Barney: No es la primera vez que sucede algo así, recuerdo que el otro muchacho era igual a ti. Me detestaba.. no quiero que me odien. Te quiero yo.. y tu a mi…

Dorian: No cantes esa canción tan tonta!!! Déjame salir de aquí!!!

Barney: Despertaras a los niños!!! Para salir debes derrotarme a mi en este mundo bajo mi control!

Dorian: Bien, que sea a tu modo!

EN OTRO LADO…

Gab: Registrarme? Para que?

???: Pase por aquí.

Gab: Espere, a donde vamos?

???: A firmar el contrato. Aquí esta, firme aquí… firme aquí también… iniciales aquí… una muestra de cabello por aquí… muestra de saliva por favor… escriba estas letras para ver que no es una maquina… acepte los términos y condiciones…

Gab: Espere, déjeme leer esas condiciones.

???: Muy bien, aquí las tiene. –Al lado suyo aparece un libro enorme- 100.000 resumidas en 99.999. Léalas tranquilo

Gab: Mejor… no, esta bien.-Firma todo-

???: Muy bien, bienvenido a MegaBrand.

Reaper #36- Administrador

Gab: MegaBrand?

Al terminar de decir esa palabra, una enorme puerta aparece frente a mí. La gran estructura se abre dejando ver un universo increíble que yacía en su interior. Al entrar, la puerta se cerró y no hubo forma de abrirla. El universo de aquel lado era increíble, estaba lleno de monstruos y criaturas, además de varios humanos. Estaba dentro de un videojuego. Mi aspecto iba cambiando a medida que exploraba el lugar. Arriba de mi cabeza se formaron dos contadores. Uno era el de HP y el otro era el de SP. Al lado mi nivel que en ese momento era 1. Sabía todo esto debido a mi experiencia con los videojuegos y las horas que les dedicaba. Otros jugadores se me acercaron para darme la bienvenida, o eso creía.

???: Con que eres nuevo no?

Gab: Em.. si acabo de entrar.

???: No te será fácil, no te dejaremos pasar.

???: Danos todo tu dinero y pertenencias.

Gab: Pero que les sucede!

???: Te conviene no oponerte o será fin del juego para ti!

Reapers #37#38#39- Jugadores

Gab: *Si conozco algo de estos juegos…* Skill activada, escape!

-Desaparezco del lugar pero reaparezco a los pocos metros-

#38: allí esta! Con que intentando escapar, eh?

Gab: Uh… -comienzo a correr- *No se puede así, son nivel 45…*

EN OTRO LADO…

Fede: Ugh… a donde estoy?... *parece un centro comercial. El camión, se destruyo… mejor salgo de acá cuanto antes.* Ascensor…-Se sube al ascensor y sube al segundo piso, al llegar ve a algunas personas que estaba allí, el se queda escondido en una esquina-

Fede: ?

???: Al fin estaba soñando con zombies

???: Jajajajajajaajaj

???: Donde esta Fede?

Fede: Hablan de mí? Acá est… *Esto se me hace familiar…*

???: Fue a ver la camioneta a si no pasa nada en el viaje.

Fede: *Es mi fic!*

Fede se acerco sigilosamente hacia la ventana y ve como estaba el camión que el había presentado en su fic, y lo mas importante, el se encontraba revisando las cosas allí. Verse a uno mismo en otro lado no es nada fácil de comprender, y peor cuando uno es el personaje de una historia en la que el mismo creo. Es algo muy confuso.

Fede bajó por las escaleras para no hacer ruido con el ascensor y se fue lejos de ahí para no ser visto por sus propios amigos ni por el mismo.

Al llegar a un deposito cercano, se encontró rodeado de muchos zombies, aunque no eran exactamente zombies, al menos lo aparentaban…

Reapers #40#41#42- Zombies

Fede: Aléjense!!! Que feos!

-Los zombies se acercaban a el pero un camión los arrollo y fue su fin-

Fede: Menos mal. Ese era Isaac supongo… menos mal que aprendió a conducir tan rápido, fue casi inhumano pero que bueno que lo escribí axial.

???: Ayúdenme…

Fede: Eh? Que pasa?

-Una chica se aproximaba a el-

???: Ayúdame, por favor.

Fede: Que te sucede?-Acercándose a ella-

???: Destruí a la compañía, liberando el virus, nunca mas me harán esto. Mi familia, debo verla.

Fede: Virus? Como te llamas?

???: Soy Sayuri. Dime Sayuri.

Fede: Sayuri?!

EN OTRO LADO…

???: Let's go my princess

Diana: Deja de decirme princesa.

???: Sorry, I can't understand you. Can you speak in english?

Diana: No te entiendo!!! Habla en español o en japonés por lo menos.

???: Don't you understand?! This is a english World. You must speak in english or I will kill you!

Reaper # 43-Soldier

Diana: Como, repetímelo que no entendí nada!

Soldier: Well… let's start again. What 's your name?

Diana: Eso lo se, lo aprendí en ingles. My name is Diana.

Soldier: Ok, and how old are you?

Diana: Eso también lo se! Yes, I'm fine.

Soldier: No… How old are you?

Diana: I'm fine!

Soldier: Te estoy preguntando cuantos años tenés!!! Em… excuse me…-#43 se va corriendo-

Diana: Espera!! Hablabas español!!!-Persigue a Soldier-

Diana corrió a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarlo pero Soldier era mucho más veloz. Solo que al correr tan rápido no se dio cuenta de que corría por un camino empedrado, así es como el sujeto con armadura fue a parar al piso de cabeza. Diana aprovecho y al llegar junto a el, se le sentó encima de la espalda. El #43 hacia todo lo posible para levantarse, pero Diana hacia todo lo posible por no permitirlo.

La niña sabía muy poco de ingles, más que nada lo básico, y este hombre que supuestamente hablaba en ese idioma, le hablaba con palabras mas avanzadas.

#43 se rindió y le propuso algo…

Soldier: Ok, sorry. My name is Billy.

Diana: Ok, entonces… Billy, en donde estoy?

Soldier: You are in the palace, my dear princess.

Diana: Habla en español que se ve que si me entiendes. –Con cara amenazadora-

Soldier: Disculpe princesa, pero en este reino el español esta prohibido.

Diana: Y como lo sabes?

Soldier: Porque supe que venia su majestad. Ahora, necesito llevarla al palacio.

Diana: Discúlpame, pero me tengo que ir de aquí.

Soldier: No hay salida aquí, debe superar la prueba para ganarse la libertad.

Diana: Mi libertad?...

Soldier: Yes, freedom

Diana: Deja de hablar en ingles!

DE VUELTA EN EL INUCHAT

Blanca: Aquí estamos!

Lore: Blanca, hay un problema, el no esta con los chicos!

Blanca: Como?! x_x

Isaac: Los perdí, desaparecieron solos!

Magie: No entiendo nada.

Sergio: Ya estoy acá!

Krys: Cuenten conmigo de nuevo!

Rin: Chicos, de verdad tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo?

Blanca: Si, será mejor que los ayudemos.

Ymg: No entiendo por que tenemos que hacer esto.

Lore: Los ayudaremos, como sea!

Isaac: Que hacen todos acá?!

Sergio: Venimos a ayudar!

Rin: Tengo acceso a la base de datos, están son las posiciones:

Isaac: Posiciones?

Rin: Inu-Tenseiga como sabemos esta en el Chat, Tsukune esta metido en un fic, 10 días en México, Inuadrinaru esta en el Rincón del Estudiante, NodensDorian esta en el sector de Películas y Series, metido en una de las temporadas de Barney, Grey esta en el sector de Videojuegos, Kevelrey esta metido en un tema de cocina de 100% fanáticos, DianaBK también esta en el Rincón del Estudiante, pero en un tema de ingles para princesas o algo así, Kamy esta en el Sector de Mascotas y Animales, Lelouch Rock esta en el sector de música, Sayuri esta metida rondando por los Fics, en este momento esta junto a Tsukune. Eso es todo.

Isaac: Espera! Sayuri esta aquí dentro?

Rin: No hay tiempo, chicos, están listos?

Ymg: Vamos que no tengo tiempo!

Sergio: Isaac, tira de una palanca que dice Inside.

Blanca: Vienes con nosotros Magie?

Magie: Si, pero no se a donde vamos… .

Azul: Llegue a tiempo?!

Isaac: Azul?

Krys: Vamos Isaac tira de esa palanca! -.-

Isaac: Esta bien, de esta verdad?

Krys: Como sabemos, si no estamos dentro!!! ¬¬

Isaac: Ok! Ya la tire!

Rin: Esa no era entonces! u.u

???: Estamos libres!!

Sergio: Desbaneaste a todos!!! ¬¬

???: Con que Sergio, eh? Me las pagaras por no haberme ayudado!

Sergio: Kaly?

???: Tienen MSN? Tienen fotos? Vamos Lore bonita pásame tus fotos!!

Lore: Germán?!

Isaac: Gdracun?

Ymg: No pierdas el tiempo y presiona la palanca!

Isaac: Ok!

Rin: No, espera!

Las pantallas de todos se iluminaron dando paso a una transportación como la que nos toco a nosotros. Al cesar la luz, ya todos estaban del otro lado, dentro de la base de datos de InuDescargas. Allí, además de estar los compañeros del foro, se encontraban las esencias de aquellos banneados que Isaac acababa de liberar. Al no estar conectados, solo entraron sus esencias, rápidamente unos Reapers aparecieron tomando esas esencias y usándolas en sus cuerpos Para mantenerse en pie. Dentro del Chat permanecían los usuarios veteranos y los desbanneados, además de mucho SPAM(Stupid Post And Messages) dando vuelta que dentro de la base de datos era literalmente basura.

Erick: Donde estamos?!

#44-Kaly

Germán: Dentro de la base de datos según dijeron ellos.

#45-Gdracun

Carlos: Así que esta es la base de datos, eh?

#46- Carlinuyasha

Magie: La base de datos?

Krys: De vuelta aquí, dividámonos para ir más rápido.

Rin: Bien! Seguro que los chicos pasan por algunos problemas. Así que vamos así… Yo iré con InuyashaDK, ya que necesitara ayuda con lo de ingles. Sergio, quédate aquí para ayudar a Isaac.

Sergio: Muy bien, cobrare cuentas pendientes con Kaly de paso. Lore, ve con Kevin al sector de cocina.

Lore: Esta bien.

Rin: Azul, ve a ayudar a Grey.

Azul: Muy bien, será la hora de volver a jugar. Blanca, ve a ayudar a Adri.

Blanca: Esta bien! Magie, tu ayuda a Kamy, no creo que sea difícil lidiar con animales.

Magie: Bien, pero como llego hacia donde esta ella?

Blanca: Es una web, solo piensa en que quieres ir a ese lugar y de inmediato estarás allí.

Magie: Perfecto!

Rin: Ymg ayuda a Dorian, ve con tu viejo amigo.

Ymg: Con Barney? Esta bien, saldaremos cuentas pendientes.

Krys: Y yo por donde?

Rin: Tú puedes ayudar a Edisson, creo que de música sabes algo.

Krys: Si, claro que si.

Rin: Muy bien chicos, andando!

-Todos se transportaron hacia sus respectivos encargos, mientras que Sergio se quedo con Isaac y los usuarios que fueron liberados.

Sergio: Somos nosotros dos contra estos tres, crees que puedes luchar?

Isaac: Claro, tengo unas cuantas habilidades dando vuelta.

Sergio: Hmf, de todos modos será fácil!

De un puñetazo Sergio derriba a Carlos, del cual solo quedo polvo que se acumulo en la pila de SPAM que permanecía cerca de allí. Carlos era indefenso, o eso creían hasta que Erick y Germán obtuvieron dos rifles de cacería. Acaso estaban intentando ser cazadores? Eso no se pudo resolver ya que con solo el roce de un cartucho, Sergio cayó al suelo. Isaac peleó debido a que con sus poderes de fuego se defendía bastante bien. Cuando las balas salían de los rifles, Isaac las disolvía. Con un puñetazo el "chico de fuego" derriba a Germán enviándolo a la pila de SPAM, pero uno de los disparos de Erick alcanza a herirlo en el brazo. Cuando parecía que todo esteba perdido, #44 quedo congelado como una estatua de hielo. No se podía mover, ya todo estaba terminado.

Isaac: Que fue eso?!

Sergio: Ya esta, pensé que no tendría más los poderes.

Isaac: Manejas el hielo?!

Sergio: Así es. Ahora, derríbalo!

Isaac: Ok!-De un puñetazo rompe la escultura y envía los datos de Erick al montón de SPAM.

Sergio: Bien hecho!

Isaac: Lo se, yo hice todo el trabajo!

Sergio: Ya cállate, tenemos que esperar a que los demás vengan aquí para poder sacarlos.

Isaac: Tú crees que tarden?

Sergio: ...

Isaac: …

Sergio: …

Isaac: …

Sergio: Si, mejor vamos a los jueguitos de ID.

Isaac: Okas!

EN OTRO LADO…

Kamy: Glup… Glup… Auxilio!!

Los lobos marinos jugaban con ella, la arrojaban para un lado y luego para el otro. En uno de esos saltos que forzosamente daba. Su cabeza termina golpeando contra uno de los extremos de la piscina quedando inconciente y cayendo al fondo del agua. Con sus últimos segundos de visión logro ver como una silueta se acercaba a ella, luego, todo fue oscuridad.

Mas tarde, ya despierta…

???: Ya estas despierta? Estas bien?

Kamy: Eh? Me duele la cabeza, quien eres?

???: Soy Magie, vine a ayudarte.

Kamy: Gracias. Que me paso?

Magie: Los animales te atacaron y caíste inconciente a la piscina. Llegue justo a tiempo y te ayude a salir. Me preocupaste mucho, te diste un golpe muy fuerte.

Kamy: Me sigue doliendo, pero... me preocupa mas que no haya podido cumplir mi misión.

Magie: Respecto a eso… una persona se me acerco y me dijo que los lobos marinos jugaron y se divirtieron, que montaste un show magnifico. Y me dio este papelito para ti.

Kamy: Léelo porque no estoy en condiciones para hacerlo…

Magie: Dice… se mas lenta que las tortugas.

Kamy: Y como es eso?

Magie: Tengo una idea!

Mientras las tortugas pasaban a su lado, Magie y Kamy tomaban sol en unas reposeras donde tomaban un tequila. Una de las tortugas que paso llevaba un papel.

Reaper #47- Tortuga

Kamy tomo el papel y lo leyó: "Salva al Pingüino".

Al llegar a donde estaban los pingüinos, se dieron cuenta de que uno de los pingüinos estaba cubierto de petróleo. Ese debía ser el animal que debían salvar, pero al mirar un poco mas de cerca, vieron que a su lado estaba otro pingüino herido de un ala, y al otro lado una madre alimentando a sus crías, mas adelante un anciano ahogándose, y cerca de la jaula de los leones uno de estos animales acercándose a ella.

Magie: Son demasiados pingüinos los que necesitan ayuda…

Kamy: Cual será?

Magie: Dime algo... cuantas pruebas ya cumpliste?

Kamy: Cumplí 3 de las 5 hasta el momento.

Magie: Entonces… has ganado ya, ya que cumpliste con la mayoría.

Kamy: Eso es verdad!

Guardaparque: Bravo, han descubierto mi plan, así que es tiempo de irme y de dejarlas ir.

Kamy: No me dijiste que había que cumplir las 5 tareas?

Magie: Cállate y vámonos…

Guardaparque: Con tres es suficiente. Ahora recibirás el titulo de guardaparques oficial.

Kamy: No lo quiero! Vámonos Magie!

Magie: Ok, chao!!!

Mientras el guardaparques desaparecía, Las chicas fueron hacia el chat en donde estaban Sergio e Isaac.

EN OTRO LADO…

???: Estas bien? Hey!

Edi: Que pasa?

Krys: Soy Krys, vine a ayudarte.

Edi: Que me sucedió?

Krys: No lo se, te desmayaste, estabas rodeado de esos muchachos.

Edi: Esos muchachos… escuchan reggaeton…

Krys: COMO?!?! Entonces es personal!

Mientras Edi se levantaba del suelo, Krys les daba una paliza a todos los Reapers. Krys poseía el poder del agua, y creaba remolinos para atrapar a los muchachos. Una vez que estuvieron bien mojados, Edi toco una simple nota musical en su guitarra, y la electricidad fue hacia ellos. Los Reapers desaparecieron al instante sin dejar rastro. Ambos chicos volvieron al Chat.

EN OTRO LADO…

Adri: Lo ves!!! Hohohoho!!!

Profesor: Como te ha podido ganar un desafío así?!

#27: Lo siento profesor…

Profesor: Muy bien, este es el último! Yo elegiré las categorías!

Adri. Espera!! Eso seria trampa… además… solo perderé si tengo a un galán para que me rescate luego!

Profesor: De que hablas?!

#27: No te conformas conmigo?

Adri: No, eres repugnante… quiero a mi galán, en todas las escuelas hay uno!

Profesor: Ya deja de hablar! Te tocara astronomía y a ti mi alumno ejemplar te tocara matemáticas.

Adri: astronomía?

Profesor: Así es.

Adri: Es eso de las estrellas?

Profesor: Así es.

Adri: Y tengo que contestar esa respuesta?

Profesor: Así es.

Adri: Y a mi compañero le toco matemáticas?

Profesor: Así es.

Adri: La respuesta es Urano?

Profesor: Así es.

Adri: Muy bien gane!!!!

Profesor: Así e… espera!!!

Adri. Ya me aprobó así que me voy!

Profesor: No!-Profesor y #27 se desintegran-

Adri va corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual ya estaba abierta. Al correr por los pasillos se choca con Blanca que la venia a ayudar. Pero como ya había terminado el desafío, ambas se dirigieron al Chat.

EN OTRO LADO…

Kev: Muy bien… preparare… un hot dog!

Rival: Ja! Con eso no me ganaras! Preparare caracoles en su jugo con un toque de vinagre, incluyéndole calamares a los costados acompañado de una salsa inglesa con ensalada de cucarachas.

Kev: Eso es asqueroso!

Lore: Llegue! Kevin es hora de cocinar!

Kev: Lore? Que haces aquí?!

Animador: ! Es la legendaria chef! Es Lorena!

Kev: Legendaria?

Lore: Preparemos hot dogs con algunos toques de dulce y un poco de picante!

Kev: Y sabes hacer eso?

Lore: No, pero ya veré como lo hacemos.

Mientras Kev batía los huevos, Lore iba cocinando las salchichas y preparando salsas con chocolate y miel. Kevin batió cerca de 50 huevos mientras la competencia pasaba. Al acabarse el tiempo, los platos estaban listos. Lore presento el plato a los comensales. El platillo eran 5 hot dogs cubiertos con la salsa dulce y a su costado un poco de ají picante, en el interior de las salchichas había un poco de dulce que había sobrado. El platillo del cocinero rival se veía apetitoso. Realizó todo lo que había dicho, incluyendo las cucarachas, caracoles y los calamares. A pesar de los ingredientes, esa comida despedía un aroma exquisito que abría el hambre de los comensales.

Animador: Muy bien llévenle los platos a los jueces y ellos decidirán!

Kevin y el rival llevaron los platillos a los comensales quienes los degustaron y le pusieron puntaje. Los comensales probaron primero la comida que hizo Lore. Les pareció que estaba bien, pero que poseía mucho dulce, recibió un puntaje de 8/10. Al probar el plato del rival, todos los clientes tuvieron que salir corriendo. A pesar de su buen aroma y aspecto, el plato sabia horrible. Las cucarachas estaban crudas y ni siquiera cocidas podían salir bien.

El puntaje del rival fue de -5/10

Animador: Muy bien, tenemos a un ganador! Kevin!!

Lore: Pero si yo hice todo el trabajo!

Rival: El solo batió unos simples huevos! Ni siquiera los usaron en la receta.

Animador: Y quien dijo que deberían usar todo en la comida. Su puntaje fue mayor, así que el gana!

Lore: Genial Kevin!

Kev: Gracias a ti Lore!

Lore: Muy bien volvamos!

Ambos volvieron al chat mientras los comensales, el rival y el animador desaparecían como por arte de magia.

EN OTRO LADO…

Dorian: No!! Yo no te quiero!!

Barney abrazaba a Dorian a la vez que lo ahogaba de tan fuerte que era. El co-administrador logro liberarse y uso de escudo a uno de los niños que dormía. El dinosaurio violeta tomo al niño y lo arrojo al suelo, el chico desapareció. Cuando el dinosaurio iba a agarrar a Dorian de nuevo, Ymg apareció para recibir el abrazo.

Dorian: Yoma!

Ymg: Dorian!!! Barney!!!

Barney: Ymg!!! Eres tú! Jijijij

Dorian: Odio su risa…

Ymg: Amigo Barney, como has estado?!

Dorian: Amigo?!

Barney: Muy bien, aquí cuidando de dos niñ… de un niño pequeño.

Ymg: Te sigues portando bien verdad?

Barney: Claro que si! Jijijiji

Ymg: Sabes.. La otra vez que vine, estaba actuando, al igual que ahora.

Dorian: Tu eres el que vino la otra vez?!

Ymg: Si, lo que pasa es que en realidad… te odio Barney!

De una patada Yomarlis derriba al dinosaurio dejándolo inconciente en el suelo. En ese momento intentan salir de allí, pero la puerta estaba trabada. La única persona que tenia la llave era… bueno… no exactamente una persona… o quizás si, ya que al sacarle la cabeza a Barney encontraron las llaves pero además golpearon a la persona que estaba dentro de el. Con esas llaves salieron de allí y volvieron al Chat. Una vez que el dinosaurio se recompuso se comió al niño y luego de eso desapareció.

EN OTRO LADO…

Diana: Déjame salir!

Soldier: deberás decir esta frase frente al príncipe de este lugar.

Diana: Al príncipe?

Soldier: Así es. La frase es: I need my freedom 'cause I need see my boyfriend. He needs me and I need him. Please, let me go!

Diana: Y que significa eso?

Soldier: Espero que la memorices, 'cause i'm not going to tell it again.

Diana: No, repítela por favor.

Soldier: Sorry, i'm leaving! -Desaparece-

Diana: Y ahora que hago?

Rin: Diana! Vengo a ayudarte!

Diana: Y quien eres?

Rin: Soy Rin, una de las co-administradoras de Inudescargas.

Diana: Ah! Y que haces aquí? Como llegaste?

Rin: Eso no importa! Te dieron la misión del mensaje al rey, verdad?

Diana: Si, pero no se cual es.

Rin: No la cambiaron seguramente, mira te explicare como se dice.

La co-admin. le explico por varios minutos acerca de la pronunciación de la frase. Diana no entendió demasiado y apenas pudo entender algo. El significado de la frase todavía era inexacto para ella, pero se concentraba más en aprender la pronunciación. Una vez que Rin termino con su curso rápido de ingles, se dirigieron al palacio.

Al llegar, observaron un trono enorme que estaba dado vuelta, el rey seguramente estaba del otro lado ya que había muchos guardias alrededor de aquel asiento.

Reaper # 48- Rey

Rin: C'mon, you can do it!

Diana: Ok… Ai nid may fridom cos ai nid si may boyfriend. Ji nids mi anda i nid jim. Plis, let mi gou!

Rin: Great!

???: Excelent Darling! I love you!

El trono se gira y sentado en el estaba Isaac quien salta a los brazos de Diana sellando su amor con un fuerte beso. Diana no sabia que hacer debido a que era su primer beso así que se dejo llevar por el rey. Rin los dejo solos y regreso al Chat. Una vez que el beso termino, Isaac desapareció dejándole un papel. Diana lo leyó y en el le revelaba que ese Reaper había nacido a partir de los sentimientos de aquel muchacho. Diana supo que hacer y volvió al Chat dejando atrás el castillo.

EN OTRO LADO…

Gab: Déjenme en paz!

???: Muojojojojo!! Vengo a ayudarte Gabi!

Gab: Que?!

Esa persona que venia a salvarme era Azul. Una vez que estuvo frente a mi lanzo dos disparos que me rodearon e impactaron en dos de los jugadores que me perseguían, otorgándoles el fin de juego. Solo quedaba uno, pero no iba a ser nada fácil debido a que el poseía una de las armaduras limitadas. Gracias a los dos enemigos muertos anteriormente mi nivel subió a 11, dándome la habilidad "Infinity Obscure". La cual me permitía conseguir un gran potencial pero luego me dejaba muy cansado. Azul luchaba contra el jugador ferozmente, ninguno parecía darse por vencido hasta que un disparo de #38 dio en el blanco derribando a mi compañera.

#38: Muy bien, será tu fin del juego!

Gab: No, espera! El problema es conmigo verdad?

#38: Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Azul: No! No puedes hacer esto, te bannearan por PK (Player Killer)!

#38: Esa regla la sacaron hace mucho, ahora todo esta permitido, ahora… disfruta viendo el fin del juego del muchacho.

Gab: Skill Infinity Obscure!

#38: Cual es ese poder?!

???: Abriéndose paso por el inframundo, el poder oscuro hace acto de presencia para derrotar a todo aquel enemigo del mundo. Poder indestructible y a la vez poderoso, consume la energía vital mientras se lo usa… este poder significa el fin del juego para el otro!

Azul: Gabi… tu cara… y tu voz…!! Un Reaper…

???: Gabriel? El ya no existe, soy la oscuridad dentro de él, soy Grey!

Reaper #49-Grey

#38: Ja! Como si me pudieses hacer algo!

#38 empezó a atacar a Grey pero parecía como si el tuviese un campo de fuerza que desviaba los disparos que el Reaper lanzaba. Una vez que se le acabaron las municiones, Grey comenzó el ataque. La sangre volaba por todos lados, para ser un simple juego los efectos eran muy reales. Primero voló un brazo, luego la cabeza, los intestinos de #38 volaban por los aires mientras Grey atacaba. Era como una bestia sedienta de sangre. Azul voló hacia el cielo para evitar un ataque mientras observaba todo con cara de pánico. Una vez que el Reaper fue terminado y literalmente absorbido por Grey, mi alma empezaba a inquietarse, quería salir de allí. Mientras la transformación sucedía, en mi cabeza volvía aquel recuerdo de las muertes de mis padres y de mi vida. Intentaba todo por liberarme, quería salir de allí. Mientras tanto Grey empezaba a atacarse a si mismo debido a los intentos que yo hacia por salir. Los ataques seguían y no cesaban, la barra de vida disminuía a medida que se efectuaban los ataques. Una vez que logre ver la luz, el HP se acabo y grey cayó al suelo sin poder hacer más movimiento. Solo unas palabras vinieron a mi mente: GAME OVER.

Azul volvió sola al chat, su cara empalidecía a medida que viajaba y cada vez se sentía peor.

EN OTRO LADO…

Fede: Sayuri?

Sayuri: Así es, necesito salir de aquí, mi familia… la extraño.

Fede: Ahora estamos en mi fic, como es que llegaste aquí?

Sayuri: Hace unos años, con unos amigos de Inudescargas, entramos a la Web para eliminar algunos virus que rondaban. Todo era un juego para nosotros. Una vez que cumplimos todas las misiones y eliminamos a los virus, fuimos hacia el chat para salir. Mis compañeros salieron pero por algún motivo yo quede aquí adentro. En ese momento me desmaye y aparecí en lo que creo que era un fic, en donde yo era la protagonista. Desde allí intente salir pero solo conseguí viajar de fic en fic, hasta que aquí me tienes.

Fede: Yo entre para eliminar virus también, pero tengo que volver y no se como.

Sayuri: Para viajar debes pensar a que parte del foro quieres ir y solo te transportas.

Fede: Muy bien… a ver… toma mi mano!

-Fede y Sayuri se transportan-

Fede: Hm… yo quería ir al Chat.

-Una especie de animal luminoso se acerca a ellos-

???: Mira Josh, qui hay unas personas, podríamos preguntarles n_n

Josh: Me podrían decir para donde queda la montaña estelar?

Sayuri: Eso… es un dragón enorme y eso es un animal brillante!!!

¿??: No se preocupen, es solo Grey, es inofensivo. Y este es destello, es una estrella. Ah! y yo soy Minette.

Josh: Nadie te pregunto por ti? -.-

Minette: Cállate ¬¬

Fede: No lo parece.

Josh: No saben donde queda verdad? ¬¬

Destello: Tengo hambre, nadie tiene una gota de miel para darme? n_n

Sayuri: Ah! Pero que ternura!!!-Se acerca y abraza a la estrella-

Destello: Me haces cosquillas.

Grey: Hmf! Sigamos que yo también tengo hambre, tanta hambre que me podría comer a esas dos personas!

Fede: Como?! –Toma a Sayuri de la mano y se transportan-

Grey: Se la creyeron?

Josh: Eres un dragón tonto!

Destello: Quiero miel! n_n

En otro lado…

Fede: Muy bien, ya estamos a salvo!

-Una construcción cercana explota-

Sayuri: Que fue eso?!

Fede: No lo se… pero parece que aquí tampoco es seguro!

???: Quienes son ustedes, que hacen aquí?!

Sayuri: Es un perro!

Fede: No, es un lobo.

???: Mi nombre es Regiwolf, y si saben lo que les conviene, deben irse de aquí!

Fede: Que, acaso nos comerás?

Regiwolf: Arriésgate si quieres…

Sayuri: Mejor no, Fede nos vamos de aquí!

Regiwolf: Mejor así! Márchense de aquí!- El lobo se dirige hacia lo que parecía un circo-

Fede: Mira! Va hacia un circo!

Sayuri: Ira a ver algo?

Fede: No lo creo, pero podemos ir de visita.

Sayuri: Claro que no!-Toma a Fede de la mano y por fin logran transportarse al chat-

EN EL CHAT…

Fede: Ahora si? …!! Muchachos!!

Isaac. Fede! A donde estabas?!

Fede: Dando vueltas por los fics!

Sayuri: Chicos!!!

Sergio: Sayu!! Al fin, que haces aquí?!

Krys: Ayer te hablaba por el MSN y no me contestabas.

Sayuri: Chicos… la vez que vinimos aquí, yo no pude salir, quede atrapada en el sector de los fics.

Blanca: Pero… varias veces estuviste en el MSN y en el foro como conectada.

Sayuri: Es imposible, yo no salí de aquí.

Kamy: Bueno debe ser algo que le falla a su PC.

Dorian: O alguien esta usando sus cosas…

Diana: Oigan… y Gab?

Isaac: Sigue dando vueltas por ahí, Azul fue a ayudarlo.

Diana: Hey… Isaac…

Isaac: Si que pasa?

Diana se acerca a el y lo besa, Isaac le corresponde a sus sentimientos.

Ymg: Miren a los tortolitos, repartiendo envidia…

Sergio: Hace rato que esperaban por algo así. Déjalos tranquilos.

Azul: Chicos…

Rin: Azul! Y Grey?...

Azul: No pude… no pude salvarlo…

Magie: Que?

Azul: No lo pude salvar… lo consumió su propia oscuridad.

Kev: Gab esta…

Adri: No… solo se desintegro su base de datos, no hay de que preocuparse verdad?... verdad?

Dorian: Sin su base de datos no es nada, no esta aquí y no esta en su casa.

Adri: Entonces… murió?

Ymg: Si logramos recuperar su base de datos, sobrevivirá.

Rin: No se preocupen… esperen! Algo viene hacia acá?!

???: Chicos, han derrotado a todos los Readers, solo les queda el virus principal, suerte!

Rin: Ese es Ángel?

Sergio: El los trajo acá?

Isaac: Si, vinimos a ayudar.

???: Muy bien es hora de derribarlos.

Lore: Quien es?

???: Soy yo, soy Sayuri, no me reconocen?

Sayuri: Deja de hacerte pasar por mí!

Sayuri: Ja! Tonta!

Una luz brillante aparece desde el suelo y otra Sayuri baja hacia el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, el Reaper llego hacia nosotros. Una vez aquí Reaper y la otra Sayuri se fusionaron convirtiéndose en algo aun más grande.

Reaper #50- Virus Principal

Edi: Este es el último?!

Blanca: Ya entiendo… la otra vez, te reemplazo con este virus.

Sayuri: No lo perdonare!

Isaac: De quien hablan?

Ymg: De Ángel, el es el causante de todo.

Ángel: Así es, gracias por mantener la diversión siempre.

Fede: Diversión?!

Ángel: Una vez que todos se transportaron, deje al Reaper madre en el cuerpo de Sayuri, el fue quien libero a las copias.

Dorian: Como pudiste hacer eso?!

Ángel: Luego de que haya visto todo, solo quiero divertirme.

Sergio: La vez pasada hiciste lo mismo! Solo por diversión?! Pero quien te crees?

Edi: La vez pasada?

Sergio: ya entramos una vez a Inudescargas por el mismo motivo.

Diana: Y por que no nos lo habían dicho?

Krys: Consideramos que era mejor quedarnos callados. La Web funcionaba bien y la gente estaba feliz aquí, para que hacerlo entonces.

Blanca: además… quien nos creería si les decíamos que nos trago el monitor.

Kamy: Tienen razón.

Ymg: De cualquier modo, acabemos con este insecto

Ángel: No es cualquier virus, consumió la base de datos de todas sus copias, inclusive la de Grey.

Adri: Como?!

Ángel: Si lo derrotan, podrán recuperar a su amigo.

Dorian: Muy bien, hagámoslo!

Rin: Como en los viejos tiempos!

Isaac: Vamos!

-La batalla comienza-

Fragmentos del último capitulo

Dorian: No ganaremos sin un plan!

Ymg: Tendrá que ser como antes.

Sayuri: Es el ultimo combate no escaparemos.

Isaac: Te derrotaremos!

Kev: No lograras vencernos.

Sergio: Vamos no bajen los brazos.

Adri: Es el fin.

Kamy: No lo podremos lograr.

???: Vamos no se rindan…

Krys: Gab?!


	6. Día 5: Desconectados

Día 5/Final: Desconectados

Rápidamente todos se separaron rodeando al Reaper Madre. Los muchachos de la operación anterior aun conservaban sus habilidades. Gracias a esto lograron ayudar a los visitantes recientes.

Todos lanzaban sus ataques. Truenos, ventiscas, piedrazas, flamas y todo tipo de ataques se dirigían al virus principal pero ninguno lograba hacerle nada; En cambio con un simple movimiento de su dedo, logro mandar a volar a todos.

A pesar de la gran desventaja, nadie parecía rendirse, era como si una fuerza extraña los impulsara a seguir luchando. Es así como una y otra vez utilizaron sus energías contra el virus madre, sin lograr más que unos simples rasguños.

La situación se ponía cada vez mas pesada porque al parecer el virus absorbía gran parte del potencial del grupo, es así como cada vez que lanzaban un ataque la energía disminuía y cada vez se cansaban con más facilidad. Era casi inhumano seguir peleando contra algo tan feroz y poderoso, sin embargo continuaban.

Edi: Es indestructible!

Dorian: No ganaremos sin un plan!

Ymg: Tendrá que ser como antes.

Isaac: Como antes?

Krys: Te refieres a huir?

Ymg: Es lo único que tengo en mente.

Sergio: La vez pasada hicimos eso, y el virus no era tan poderoso, esta vez somos mas, seguro que algo podremos hacer.

Diana: Es cierto, si estamos juntos nada nos pasara.

Sayuri: Es el ultimo combate no escaparemos.

Kamy: Así es. Debemos lograrlo!

Reaper: Ja! Creen poder vencerme?

Kev: Ala!

Fede: A nosotros nadie nos para!

Reaper: Son solo unos niños idiotas que creen que pueden hacerse los superhéroes. Me dan risa!

Rin: Habla como si tuviese una personalidad… como si en verdad fuese una persona.

Sayuri: Debe ser por haber vivido mi vida. El relacionarse con humanos quizás lo ha hecho más similar a los humanos.

Reaper: Soy casi un humano. Gracias a eso se las debilidades que un humano posee. Conozco que los lastima, que los hace feliz y muchas cosas mas. Unos humanos no pueden vencer a alguien tan poderoso como yo!

Isaac: Aunque no haya manera, lo haremos!

Lorena: Buscaremos la forma de hacerlo! No nos pararas!

Isaac: Te derrotaremos!

Kev: No lograras vencernos.

Ángel: Vamos, peleen! Dejen de hablar y entreténganme!

Dorian: Acaso eres idiota?! Nosotros acá gastando nuestras vidas mientras crees estar divirtiéndote?! Estas enfermo!

Ángel: Cállate! Tú sabias todo esto desde el principio y sin embargo continuaste!

Blanca: Tu… lo sabias?

Dorian: Yo… no pensé que sucedería así…

Kev: Nos mentiste?!

Fede: Que tienen en la cabeza?!

Dorian: Basta! Ustedes no entienden!

Debido a la presión Dorian salio corriendo. Los demás iban detrás persiguiéndolo, pero el #50 se les interpuso en el camino y no los dejó continuar. Por que Dorian nos había mentido así? Sabía todo esto desde antes y sin embargo no hizo nada para evitarlo? O quizás… quizás el tiene las mismas ideas que Ángel? Todavía no nos podíamos responder esas preguntas…

La batalla aun seguía. Dejaron sus palabras para otro rato y siguieron luchando, aunque conseguían los mismos resultados. Nada le pasaba solo unas leves lastimaduras que eran sanadas a la vez que absorbía sus poderes.

Kamy: No lo podremos lograr.

Sergio: Vamos no bajen los brazos.

Reaper: Ya me están cansando! No logran hacer nada contra mí, por que no se rinden y forman parte de mi base de datos? Así descansarían en paz y no necesitarían gastar mas energías… miren lo generoso que soy!

Fede: Generoso las pelotas!

Reaper: No entienden que no pueden hacer nada para sobrevivir?! Su destino es perecer aquí!

Kev: Pelearemos hasta el final!

Magie: Yo no puedo pelear porque no tengo poderes…

Kamy: No te preocupes, te protegeremos!

Blanca: Así es! Derrotaremos a ese Reaper.

Magie: Claro! Muchas gracias!

Reaper: Pero que dulzura!!

Diana: Eh?

Reaper: Odio lo dulce! Reaper Wave!

En ese momento no lo sabían, ni se imaginaban que tenía esa clase de poder. El Reaper Wave era un ataque de oscuridad completa, todo se oscurecía alrededor. Cada persona cerca quedaba aislada completamente del grupo. Un virus común como el no podría contar con tanto poder, y es así como pasaba. Su fuente de poder era yo, mi oscuridad es la que le permitía usar ese poder. Mi base de datos era consumida por cada minuto en que ese ataque era usado.

Una vez que el Reaper Wave fue activado, el grupo de exploración de ID se separo y cada uno quedo aislado. En la oscuridad nadie veía a nadie, a su vez, el #50 aprovechaba y los atacaba salvajemente uno por uno. Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el lugar haciendo que el temor y la desesperación contaminaran el corazón de todos. El virus se alimentaba de eso y cada vez se hacia mas poderoso, en este momento era casi invencible.

La única persona que pudo sobrevivir a todos los ataques fue Kamy ya que con su poder de la luz fue disolviendo la oscuridad, pero de todos modos no era suficiente, solo pudo salvar a Magie, mientras que los demás seguían sufriendo. Era obvio que esto terminaría en muerte, entonces me di cuenta de que podía hacer algo.

Con un poco de fuerza y suerte, recupere el control de mi base de datos. En ese entonces no poseía forma física, así que solo a través de las vías digitales pude controlarla. Restringí el uso de mi poder, aunque todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte así que solo pude alivianar un poco la oscuridad por fuera y atraerla hacia dentro del Reaper. Es así como todos quedaron en igualdad.

Gracias a la luz de Kamy todo se fue aclarando e incluso debilito al virus debido a que cada vez iba perdiendo fuerzas. Una vez que los ataques cesaron, el virus quedo indefenso y fue ahí en donde todos aprovecharon la oportunidad y atacaron; esta vez los resultados fueron distintos, el Reaper recibía los impactos y se iba desarmando. En un momento, sus restos quedaron flotando por el aire. Todos creyeron que habían acabado con el pero no es así. Se regenero rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la red principal, desde allí escapo hacia otras webs, sin dudarlo mis amigos fueron en su búsqueda.

Es tiempo de relajarse un poco… el final ya esta posteado, así que tómense su tiempo. Para relajarse les dejo este trailer hecho por alguien sobre Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen. Es obvio que nada de eso pasara ya que vimos bastante de Inuyasha y sabemos que no pasara. Solo mírenlo ya que a mi parecer le salio genial *-*

.com/watch?v=59U43rqwTQY

Ahora si… continuamos…

No sabían a donde se dirigían, solo querían capturar al virus sea como sea. El Reaper empezó a circular por páginas incrustadas a Inudescargas. Su primera parada fue LordsOfAnime(LOA), un foro ya extinto. Al llegar, el territorio era literalmente un desierto, no había nada, apenas volaban unos datos por el aire. El Reaper rápidamente dejo a varias copias, al parecer algunas que ya habíamos enfrentado, así que fue rápido para ellos el vencerlos. El virus madre salio de LOA no sin antes absorber una parte de su base de datos. Mis amigos lo siguieron hasta parar a Youtube.

Al contrario de LOA esa página tenía demasiadas cosas, era como un laberinto en donde cada pared era un video. Optaron por separarse ya que el #50 se movía velozmente y le perderían el rastro. Y eso es lo que hicieron, cada uno tomo su camino por el laberinto. Solo unos pocos lograron salir y continuar la persecución. Ya eran solo Isaac, Kevin, Lorena, Blanca, Diana y Sergio los que continuaban en marcha.

Antes de salir de YouTube, el virus absorbió gran parte de los datos que rondaban por la zona. Esto hizo que su poder incrementara mucho y que YouTube cayera por un mes entero.

La siguiente parada fue en Google, sorpresivamente el territorio eran oficinas, despachos llenos de gente y papeles dando vueltas alrededor. Todo lo que podía, el virus iba devorando mientras que mis amigos lo perseguían. El Reaper freno en un momento…

Reaper: Ya déjenme en paz!

Isaac: Ya cállate! Me tienes cansado! Puñetazo de fuego!

Eso… quizás fue lo más estúpido que el ha hecho en su vida. Como varios papeles volaban alrededor (al parecer eran las paginas asociadas), comenzaron a prenderse fuego. Un gran muro los dividió del Reaper y desde entonces se creo el Firewall. Bueno.. Eso no… El muro de fuego los dividía del Reaper permitiéndole su escape. El virus logro separarse de sus perseguidores y volvió a Inudescargas ya que había recolectado bastante información y datos. Al llegar, se concentro en el punto principal de la base de datos, sin darse cuenta de que Dorian estaba detrás de el. Rápidamente ataco con una lanza de hielo, clavándola en el medio del virus. Cabe destacar que este virus tiene forma de escarabajo, por lo que un fuerte crujido se escucho al hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en Google, mis amigos lograron juntarse con el grupo que se había quedado atrapado en el laberinto de YouTube. Fede logro apagar el incendio y salvo a Google convirtiéndose en la imagen de su logo por dos minutos y medio. Todo el grupo decidió volver a ID ya que habían perdido el rastro del Reaper. Una vez allí encontraron a Dorian de espalda y al Reaper muriendo lentamente.

Diana: Dorian… tú…lo mataste?

Dorian: Todavía no muere, sigue vivo, solo que lentamente va a ir desapareciendo.

Ymg: Bien hecho hermano, sabia que harías algo bueno como para redimirte!

Dorian: Si… lo siento chicos, nunca quise mentirles…

Sergio: Esta bien, ya no hay problema, todo se termino…

Adri: Ya no te hagas drama.

Dorian: Cuando Ángel creo ID, me comento esta idea de la virtualización de un ser humano… la idea me pareció excelente, solo que luego de saber que peligros podrían correr, decidí hacerme a un lado. Desde entonces quede como un co-administrador común y corriente haciendo mi trabajo lo más que podía. Pensé que Ángel ya había desistido de la idea, pero al parecer no fue así…

Lore: Dorian…

Ángel: Dejen de hablar que me aburro! Pensé que me darían mas diversión, solo fueron unos minutos de entretenimiento. Son todos unos inútiles!

Edi: Tu, hijo de una gran…!

Ángel: Hey, en este foro están prohibidas las groserías! Tendré que castigarte!

Isaac: Angelito, ya basta! No puedes continuar con esto… perdiste… ya todo termino, sácanos de aquí!

Ángel: Eso quisieran… pero no puedo dejar que salgan así tan fácil, esta vez me lo tomo bien personal!

Kamy: De que hablas? Ya sácanos de una maldita vez!

Ángel: Ni lo sueñen, he decidido que todos perecerán aquí… y en mis manos.

Rin: Como?!

Sin perder más tiempo todo el territorio se ilumino y desde el cielo una persona cayó lentamente. Su cara lo decía todo, era el mismo de las fotos, el mismo al que le teníamos respeto, era Ángel, aquel que nos había metido en su juego solo para entretenerse.

Ángel: Contemplen a su creador!

Isaac: Creador? De que habla?

Kev: No se, esta loco!

Krys: Así que nos vienes a atacar con tus propias manos?! Eres solo uno, y ni siquiera puedes entretenerte solo, necesitas enviar a todas esas cosas a que jueguen con nosotros, eres una persona patética y despreciable!

Ángel: Que agresiva que eres!

De repente, Krys desapareció y solo se sintió el ruido de un impacto contra un árbol. Al girar, mis amigos se dieron cuenta de que ese impacto era Krys chocando contra aquel enorme árbol, estaba claro que Ángel había sido el que la mando tan lejos, eso demostraba que el no era una persona débil ni mucho menos. Era mucho más poderoso de cualquier cosa a la que se hayan enfrentado.

Se prepararon para entrar en batalla, pero con un movimiento de su cabeza, Ángel logro enviar a todos contra un árbol. En ese momento todos perdieron el conocimiento debido al impacto. Nadie quedaba despierto.

Ángel: Se lo tienen merecido por faltarme el respeto.

Mas tarde cuando despertaron, ya no estaban en el mismo lugar de antes, estaban en la cabaña, en aquel lugar en donde empezó todo, solo que no estaba sentados ni parados, estaban atados en forma de cruz. Ángel los había "crucificado" a todos, sin excepción, todos permanecían inmóviles y perplejos viendo como el admin. Le daba de comer a un escarabajo. Se trataba del #50 quien permanecía aun vivo.

Ángel: Ya despertaron? Era hora…

Isaac: Suéltanos!

Ángel: Eso ni pensarlo, ustedes serán la comida de mi Reaper. Si consume su base de datos podrá recuperar todas las fuerzas necesarias, y con esto dominare la web y tendré diversión suficiente!

Dorian: Todo esto por… diversión? Simple diversión? Eso es lo que piensas?

Ángel: Así es, solo por ese motivo los conduje hasta aquí. Ya que están despiertos podrán presenciar su muerte, iran a parar al mismo lugar en donde se encuentra Grey.

Magie: Gab… Gab sigue vivo?

Ángel: Jaja! Que no te das cuenta, Gab murió en el momento en que Grey lo devoro. Grey también murió ya que fue absorbido por mi pequeñito.

Magie: Pero... nos dijiste que si lo derrotábamos, lo salvaríamos!

Ángel: Y ustedes lo creyeron? No ven lo que son? Solo unos niños ingenuos.

Fede: Miserable…

Ángel: Basta de charlatanerías! Mi pequeño… caza a tu cena!

Adri: Es el fin.

Reaper: Reaper Wave!

Ángel: Espera, eso no…!

La oscuridad cubrió completamente el lugar, no se podía ver nada. Kamy no podía usar la luz debido a que sus manos estaban atadas, era imposible escapar de esa situación. Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todos lados desconcertando a mis amigos. Nadie sabía que le pasaba a la otra persona… hasta que la niebla oscura se disipo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el grupo entero permanecía entero y sin ningún rasguño… todos… es una manera de decir, solo faltaba alguien, y ese… ese era Ángel.

Isaac: A donde esta Ángel?

Edi: No lo se, pero hay que salir de aquí cuanto mas rápido podamos.

Con un leve movimiento de sus manos, Edi logro desatarse cayendo de cabeza al suelo. Ya desde ahí logro desatarse y a su vez desatar a todos. Mientras tanto el Reaper permanecía quieto, como si estuviese muerto, solo que no lo estaba.

Una vez que todos lograron desatarse, se prepararon para lo que seria la última y definitiva batalla. Esta vez, iban muy enserio.

Isaac: Muy bien, aprovechemos que esta quieto y ataquemos!

Reaper: No lograran hacer nada…

Al igual que paso con Ángel, todos se estrellaron contra las paredes de la cabaña destruyéndola completamente. Era obvio ahora, el #50 había absorbido al admin. Y así es como logro obtener sus poderes.

Sergio: Es más fuerte que antes!

Ymg: El se comió a Ángel, y ahora tiene sus poderes, lo mismo pasó con Gabo.

Adri: Ya es más que invencible, no podemos hacer nada…

Ymg: Les dije que huir hubiese sido mejor!

???: Vamos no se rindan…

Kamy: Esa voz…

Krys: Gab?!

Gab: Solo esperen un poco…

Azul: Gab... donde estas... perdón... Gab…

Gab: No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, yo me deje llevar por las emociones…

Diana: A donde estas?!

Gab: Dentro del Reaper… necesito que resistan un poco más…

Sergio: Muy bien, aguantaremos!

Kev: Hagamos lo posible! Tierra!!

En un instante grandes muros de tierras se levantaron formando una especie de barrera alrededor del #50 mientras este usaba otra vez el ataque especial. Los muros de tierra de Kev no se mantendrían por mucho tiempo así que cada uno con sus poderes lograron reforzarlos. Tierra, agua, hielo, luz, fuego y muchos mas elementos formaron una barrera protectora aislándolos de los ataques del Reaper. Una vez que llego el momento… actué.

Gab: Chicos… es hora…

Dorian: Bien Gabo… cuando quieras!

Gab: Un gusto… haberlos conocido…

Azul: Eh?

Todo se volvió oscuridad nuevamente y el único rayo de luz que llegaron a ver mis amigos fue el de su monitor dándole en sus caras. Todos lograron volver a salvo aquel día, todos menos Ángel y yo…

UN AÑO DESPUES…

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquella aventura, y cada uno continuo con su vida como si nada pasara. Decidieron no decir nada, ya que todos parecían felices en el foro, así que no había necesidad de cerrarlo.

Dorian sigue con su trabajo en Inudescargas como siempre. Continúa con sus estudios en la universidad, ya cursando el último año de su carrera, ya pronto se graduara.

Isaac también sigue con sus estudios. Por suerte a pesar de las distracciones esta aprobando todo, se ve que le pone esfuerzo. Desde aquel día es el novio de Diana. Hablando de ella, hace poco viajo con su padre a México, y a escondidas logro encontrarse con Isaac. Según me contaron fue muy romántico.

Magie, Azul, Adri, Blanca, Kamy, Lore, Krys y Kev, continúan estudiando a fondo. Todos son parte del Staff de Inudescargas y tratan de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Solo que a veces haya algunos usuarios que le hacen la vida imposible…. Entre ellos… Edi… el logro formar un grupo de rock y poco a poco se van haciendo famosos, debido a su cultura de tener siempre la razón, no le importa las reglas del foro y hace lo que quiere.

Ymg es un famoso diseñador grafico, y tiene mucho éxito. Ya casi no se pasaba por la web, pero se lo sigue considerando un miembro legendario.

Fede logro su propia licencia y sale a hacer los viajes casi todas las semanas, es novio de Sofía, una chica nueva del foro y se los ve felices. Lo único malo es que de tanto viaje tienen poco tiempo para verse, pero de todos modos se quieren mucho.

Rin es ahora una duelista profesional de YuGiOh! Continua pasando por ID pero le dedica mucho mas tiempo a los duelos que a la web. Me entere que lleva ganado varios torneos, y lleva una racha de tan solo 2 derrotas contra 47 victorias.

Según me contaron, Sergio vino a visitarme varias veces. Mis padres tuvieron que irse de viaje para buscar algunos medicamentos y el tuvo que quedarse a cargo mío. Hace poco logro viajar a Chile para ver a Paty, su novia, según parece la paso bien, y me alegro por el.

Por mi parte… ayer desperté de estar en coma por un largo año. Así que ahora me estoy enterando de todo lo que sucedió en este tiempo. Aquella vez en el interior de la base de datos, utilicé todo mi poder combinado con el de Ángel para destruir desde adentro al Reaper madre, desde allí, mi base de datos fue totalmente destruida también, al igual que la del administrador del sitio. Desde ese momento caí en coma y mi base de datos o alma si la quieren llamar así, se fue reconstruyendo de a poco.

Hoy cuando entre a Inudescargas me dio gusto ver a todos sanos y salvos. Solo me disgusto una cosa…

Al mismo momento en que yo recuperaba mi base de datos… Ángel… despertaba.


End file.
